Kagome's Gone
by Maia Serrelinda
Summary: Kagome's disappearance forces Inuyasha to realize just what she means to him. IK
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Eh. I don't really like this story and I haven't written anything on it in about a month. I probably won't be continuing this fic unless there's outrageous demand for it. I don't own any of these characters except Tsuki, who is my original character.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 1

The residents of the forest were happy. The day was warm and sunny. The birds were singing cheerfully, butterflies flitted here and there, and all was right with the world.

For a few minutes, anyway.

"OSUWARI!" 

"Keh!" The enraged hanyou screeched as the magic of the rosary hauled him down facefirst into the still-damp grass. "What the hell was that for?"

"Inuyasha!" The frustrated schoolgirl stomped her small foot in annoyance. "I've got a major test in three days! They're going to be testing us on everything we've learned this year!" _Or, everything I haven't learned this year_...she thought to herself.

The spell wore off as Kagome was pulling herself out of her self-induced reverie. Inuyasha leapt to his feet, his eyes crackling with anger. "Why are these 'test' things so important? You should be here protecting the Jewel!"

Kagome sighed and patiently began to explain it to the grumbling hanyou again. "Inuyasha, if I don't do well on these tests, I'll fail school. That means I won't be allowed to continue my education, and without an education I can't get a good job."

"Keh! You don't need a job! That's your mate's job-to take care of you!" He flushed suddenly and looked away. "Besides, your job is here. We need you. You're the one who's supposed to be purifying the jewel, anyway."

Kagome had had to lean forward slightly to catch the last part of his statement, since apparently he was trying to talk through the thick curtain of silvery hair. Hair that shone with a light of its own, and glimmered in the moonlight. It framed his triangular ears and made her want to-

Inuyasha waved his hands in front of the glassy blue-grey eyes. She'd looked like she was about to say something and then just started staring off into space. "Hello?" He reached across the small space that separated the two and rapped lightly on her forehead with his knuckles. "Are you in there?"

Kagome blinked and brought herself back to reality. Damn, she'd been daydreaming again. She realized she was staring at his ears and blushed lightly. "Inuyasha, I have to be able to pick up my life again when this is all over. I don't belong in this time, and you know that as well as I do."

Inuyasha gazed at the girl in front of him as they neared the well. He sighed and shook his slightly. "Fine, Kagome. Three days. Don't forget."

She grinned. "As if I could forget." She resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle the bangs that threatened to hide his golden eyes. "I'll be back after school on the third day. Don't go off without me, okay?"

"Keh," he snorted. "We'll be fine without you." Months ago, this would have hurt Kagome. The longer they had hunted the shards together, the more Kagome knew it was largely an empty threat. Sango had told her how, when she'd gone home after the huge fight about Kouga, Inuyasha had moped around the well for days before she had given in and come back. Her gaze softened and she smiled at him as they reached the well.

Kagome sat carefully on the edge of the well, dangling her feet over the damp darkness. It seemed strange that such an ordinary-looking well had brought about so much change in her life. One would never guess it could transport someone in time.

Inuyasha watched the young miko silently. He didn't want her to go, he never did, but he'd never come out and tell her that. 

She sighed and hauled her battered yellow backpack up to rest on her shoulder. Inuyasha had been nice enough to carry it for her to the well but from now on she was on her own. "Ja ne!" She turned to smile at him once more before she pushed herself off the edge of the well. He saw the faint traces of the blue light and knew she was safely on her way home.

He bounded off into the forest, restless after the day or so the group had spent with Kaede in her village. He'd run for a while and then head back to Kaede's hut for a hot meal that evening.

******

Kagome climbed out of the well house with a sigh. She had so much studying to do! She hauled the much-abused pack to the house and into the kitchen. "Mama?" The house seemed quiet. _I guess no one's home,_ she thought to herself. _Oh well, I can get more done this way!_ She hurried up the stairs. Flinging the door to her bedroom open, she plopped down on the bed with a deep sigh of relief. She loved Inuyasha and wanted to spend time with him, but sometimes she deeply missed the comforts of home.

She stood and dragger her pack to the desk. She set it down with a thud and began to fish her schoolbooks out of the giant pack.

Grammar, history.....math? Where was her math book? Kagome's face scrunched up slightly as she tried to remember what she could have done with the book. It came to her suddenly that she'd been trying to study last night after the group had arrived in Kaede's village. She'd finally given it up as futile after the fourth time Shippou had gotten Inuyasha annoyed enough to chase him. Apparently, she'd left it in Kaede's hut.

_I'll just run back for a moment and grab it._ She ran down the stairs and slipped her shoes on before running out the door and across the shrine's courtyard. She dashed into the well house and hopped quickly onto the well's edge. She barely paused before flinging herself back into the well she'd just emerged from.

Kagome stopped for a moment after she climbed out of the well. It never failed to lift her mood when she arrived back in the feudal era - the air was so much cleaner. She'd never noticed the pollution in her own time until she breathed the fresh air in this time, without the customary smells and haze she had grown accustomed to. She turned her face towards the sun, enjoying its warmth and resolving to walk slowly to the hut to retrieve the missing book. She completely failed to notice the dark figure emerging from the wooded area behind her.

******

Tsuki paced the paths of her garden restlessly. She kicked her long skirts out of her way impatiently as she stomped her way angrily across the garden. This time she would have her revenge, she knew it! That stupid inuyoukai would pay for his crimes, even if she had to exact her revenge upon his sons!

Her plan was perfect. There was no way it would fail. She spun around and darted off to her bedroom. Today. Today she would put her plan into action. She would avenge her sister's death.

Once in her bedroom, she quickly chose a close fitting pair of hakama and a kimono. She'd already chosen which of the two brothers would experience her wrath first: the hanyou. He was the younger, not to mention the obvious - that he was a hanyou. She'd also heard that he'd been sealed to a tree by some human miko for fifty years. He was bound to be an easy fight. Thinking back over what she had heard in the way of rumor lately, she recalled that he was said to be traveling with another human miko. Some youkai never learn, I guess, she thought. She bounded off in the direction of the village he used as his home base, remembering that it was supposedly the samne village where he'd come in contact with the first human miko.

Tsuki concealed her own scent with the help of the magic her sister had taught her before her death at the hands of the hanyou's father. _I will avenge you, Hana. That family will pay for the pain they have caused me!_

She glided effortlessly over the treetops. She knew she was getting close; she could detect the hated hanyou's scent as well as that of his woman. Interesting, she thought. _He's not very close, but his woman....she is here. He would leave his mate unprotected, even with all the fuss over that jewel?_

She slowed her flight as she began to watch the ground beneath the trees. She caught a glimpse of white and paused. Yes, it was the hanyou's woman. With an evil grin she swooped down and quickly caught the girl from behind, ensuring her silence and immobilizing her with another spell learned from Hana. She picked up the now motionless, but fully conscious miko. Hoisting the slight form up to lie over her shoulder, she resumed her flight, only this time, back in the direction she had come.

******

Kagome was walking through the woods. She knew Inuyasha often went for a run when she'd gone through the well. He didn't handle the confinement of the hut very well, and sometimes he just had to get it all out. She didn't expect him to be around, which disappointed her a bit, but in the long run would turn out to be easier, as he wouldn't be giving her a hard time about going back. She had just rounded the slight curve of the path but had not yet spied the small hut when she felt a presence behind her only a split second before a small but strong hand clamped over her mouth. She felt her body go limp and unresponsive and tried to scream, but whatever had subdued her had evidently worked on her vocal cords as well. She felt herself being lifted and slung over a shoulder and thought that it wasn't as wide as Inuyasha's shoulder. She tried to look at her captor as she felt the rise of their flight. She could see the trees slowly receding below her and tried to struggle, to move, to shout - anything! But she was well and truly caught. _I hope Inuyasha discovers this soon...it could be three days before he notices!_

Tsuki laughed to herself. This is almost as good as defeating him outright! Surely he will come to retrieve his mate! If I do this right I won't even need to take my revenge on the Lord of the Western Lands!

"I do not mean you harm."

Kagome gasped at the statement. It hadn't even occurred to her that her captor might be a woman! Sure, long, flowing hair trailed behind them, but that didn't necessarily mean anything, especially considering her hanyou companion and his brother. 

She felt an odd sort of sudden relaxation and tried to speak again. This time, the words came out. "Who are you and where are you taking me?"

Tsuki responded, "My name does not concern you. I am taking you to my home, where your mate will surely come after you. I was careful to allow your scent to trail us, though I concealed my own."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "He's not my mate. You're just wasting your time. We're just friends. He's in love with someone else." She could feel the slow rise of tears as often happened when she allowed herself to dwell on the hanyou's feelings. She resolutely choked them back. "Why do you want to see Inuyasha?"

"I plan to kill him."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Why? What has he done to you?"

"My sister, my only sister - she's dead."

"Inuyasha killed her?"

Tsuki let out an unladylike snort. "That weak hanyou? Of course not. His father is responsible for her death. He is now dead, thus, my vengeance carries to the next generation."

Kagome silently digested the new information. Her captor had already assured her that she wouldn't be hurt. She resigned herself to cooperation, at least until she could form some sort of plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 2 of a probably doomed story. :P I have one more chapter of this story before I abandoned it. It will go up tomorrow. I only own Tsuki.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 2

Inuyasha began to make his way back to the village. The sun was setting and it was getting dark - that meant Kaede would surely have a hot meal ready. He wished briefly that Kagome was there to make him some ramen, then squashed the thought relentlessly. _I don't need her,_ he thought, then immediately knew it for the lie it was. I do need her. _I hope she returns soon._

He stopped outside the door covering to the small hut. He could hear his small group of friends as they talked softly. He pushed aside the covering and stepped inside.

"Inuyasha!" the small kitsune cried. "Did Kagome come back yet?"

"She said three days, idiot," he shot back. He knew Kagome loved the kit but sometimes Shippou really tried his patience.

Sango helped Kaede distribute small bowls of rich-smelling stew, deftly avoiding the houshi's wandering hands as if she could anticipate his actions. She sat down across the small fire pit and sent a glare in his direction, as he, seemingly oblivious, began to eat hismeal.

Inuyasha took his portion from Kaede and sat down. He watched, privately amused, as Miroku tried to unobtrusively scoot closer to Sango. Sango was having none of this and glared again at him. Miroku grinned unrepentantly and settled back down.

"Kagome-sama has a test, she said?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "It's not for a couple of days but she said she couldn't get any studying done around here."

"We should take this opportunity to rest and mend our weapons," Sango added. "Kagome-chan needs her rest also, I'm sure."

Shippou nodded and agreed. "Besides, she said she would bring me some candy when she came back."

"Keh. You don't need any more candy, runt." Inuyasha sent the kitsune a slight scowl and reached out to bop him on the head.

"You don't have to be so mean! You're only doing it because you know Kagome can't 'osuwari' you!" the kit shot back.

"Keh!" he growled again.

This time Kaede sent the hanyou a glare. "Inuyasha, you should not treat the little one so rudely. He looks up to you and you do more damage than you believe."

"I do not! He's mean!" Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and ran over to where Sango was sitting, launching himself at her and settling in her lap. Miroku shot the kit a slightly envious look and the kitsune smiled smugly and snuggled closer to Sango. Sango began stroking his head and he slowly fell asleep.

The rest of the group talked softly about other topics, mostly the subject of Naraku and where he'd gone. Kaede turned in first, saying something about her old bones not being what they used to be. The group fell mostly silent after that, not wanting to disturb the elderly miko. At least, Sango and Miroku did it out of respect for Kaede. Inuyasha was silent because he was thinking about Kagome again.

Miroku noticed the hanyou's blank gaze and nudged Sango softly,trying not to startle her.

"What?"

"Look, he's not even here. Wonder what he's thinking about?"

_It's probably Kagome-chan,_ she thought. Out loud, she said, "I think if he wanted us to discuss it he would have told us." She turned away from him, careful not to turn her back completely to him and risk another grope. She unbound her hair and settled down on her futon.

"I'm going to sleep. You had better go to sleep soon, too. Just because we aren't traveling doesn't mean we don't have things to do tomorrow." She settled the sleeping Shippou next to her and closed her eyes.

Miroku waved a hand in front of Inuyasha, trying to get his attention. "Anyone home?"

Inuyasha came back to reality with a start and batted Miroku's hand away. "What's your problem? Sango hit you over the head again?"

Miroku sniffed injuredly. "Now, why would lovely Sango possibly want to do that?"

"Because you're a lech, that's why! Go to sleep!" Inuyasha turned and banked the small fire, preparing to take up his customary seat next to the doorway. He watched as Miroku settled on to his own futon, which was placed against a wall across the hut from Sango's. He looked from his futon to hers, obviously trying to decide if he should risk her displeasure and move closer. He glanced over at the hanyou, who was now in his customary seated position, Tetsusaiga leaning against one shoulder. Inuyasha sent the monk a warning glare and Miroku sighed and settled down for the evening.

******

Kagome found herself, unbelievably, drifting off to sleep as she was carried by her captor. She guessed it was the initial adrenaline rush subsiding. It didn't matter, really - this far up in the air she wasn't about to try anything. She wondered idly where they were going and if anyone had missed her yet. She guessed not - her family wouldn't have known she'd even been back at all unless they looked in her room, as she hadn't told them. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha probably wouldn't suspect anything until either she didn't come back when she'd said she would or Inuyasha got impatient and went to her own time to drag her back. She allowed herself a small smile, thinking that even thought she chewed him out every time he did that, she was secretly glad that he'd at least missed her that much, even if he said that it was just because she could see the jewel shards.

She jolted out of her reverie as they bedan to descend. She could see a large estate that looked , overall, to be in fairly decent condition. 

Tsuki was glad to see her home. She admitted that maybe she hadn't thought this through as well as she'd thought. The hanyou's mate (even though she denied it, she knew there was something going on there, for the miko carried the hanyou's scent) was heavier than she had thought, for all that she was slight of form and not overly tall.

She heaved the girl back over her shoulder and set her on her feet as they glided to a halt in the garden. "This is my home. Although you do not and will not see them, know that there are many here who serve me and they will prevent you from leaving. I do not intend to harm you but if you test me I cannot promise your safety." Tsuki gestured for Kagome to follow and started towards the rear entrance of the house. "Miko, what is your name?"

"Why do you care? I'm just a hostage." Kagome retorted, her eyes flashing angrily. Tsuki could tell she was winding up for another tongue-lashing and tried to head it off before it began.

"Hold, miko! Though I keep you here against your will I will not let it be said that I mistreat guests. I do not particularly wish to address you as 'miko', but if that is your wish--"

"Kagome." The single word barely registered against Tsuki's growing volume. Tsuki paused for a second, a questioning look on her face. "I said, my name is Kagome."

Tsuki smiled and Kagome was surprised at the way it lit her pretty features. The youkai, for she was obviously a youkai, stood slightly taller than Kagome herself. Her straight hair was a deep violet and hung down almost to her knees. She was dressed in a creamy linen kimono and black hakama, though they were closer fitting than Kagome had ever seen. They weren't tight by any stretch of the imagination, but Kagome imagined that they were probably more comfortable than her own school uniform. She lifted her gaze to the youkai's face only to be met with amused smile. "Do I meet with your approval?"

Kagome blushed as she realized she'd been doing exactly that. She glanced at the youkai long enough to see that she had deep violet eyes and followed her into the coolness of the house. 

Tsuki led Kagome down a short hallway and into a large room. "This is the dining room. If there is a particular dish you desire, you have only to tell the servant assigned to your room. We dress for dinner. I was not prepared for a guest, but my servants can provide you with clothing. Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I am completely amazed by the response to this story. In two days this story got more hits than all five of my other stories combined. I will be continuing this story, I guess. I don't know when any more will be posted; it's been a month since I wrote what I have and I need to re-familiarize myself with what I've written :D If you want to be notified when the next chapter is up, drop me your email address.

I don't own any of these characters except Tsuki.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 3

Kagome looked about her as she followed the youkai down another, longer hallway. She followed as the other woman slid the screen across the doorway and walked into a large, light-filled room. There was a large, comfortable-looking futon in the middle of the room and a small screen that looked like it led to another room. Kagome looked at the other woman curiously as she walked over to the second screen and slid it aside as well. She stopped in the doorway before Kagome could see what was behind it. 

"This is your room, miko. There is a bathing chamber here," she indicated the second, smaller room, "and clothing will brought to you. I will leave you now. Know that I will know if you try to leave. Your mate will arrive shortly, I imagine." She turned to leave the room.

"Dammit! I said we're not mated!" Kagome glared at the youkai, not even noticing the inadvertentl profanity in her ire.

Tsuki laughed and shook her head slightly. "I forget that you humans do not possess youkai senses. You may not be mated yet, but the hanyou has definitely claimed you. Surely I cannot be the first youkai to refer to you as his mate."

Kagome blushed as the import of what the youkai was saying sunk into her mind. "Claimed me?" she asked, almost to herself.

Tsuki smiled almost sympathetically. "Has no one told you yet? Obviously not. Very well - he has marked you with his scent. It means that though he has not made you his mate yet, he declares openly that he intends to mate you. This claim is evident to all youkai. I assure you, he will be coming for you. It is too bad for you that he wil be killed by me. I think that under other circumstances we might have been friends, miko."

Kagome's thoughts reeled as the youkai's words. "Why would you tell me this? This can't be right - he loves another. I've.....I've seen them together."

"I would not be so sure where his affections lie. Youkai mate for life, Kagome. The claim is not to be taken lightly."

"I know you said earlier that I did not need to know your name. You asked my name in order to show me hospitality. I would know my host's name."

Tsuki smiled to herself. "I am called Tsuki." This one would be no wilting, delicate flower! She almost - almost - wished she could see the pups this miko and her hanyou would have created together. She shook herself mentally - this was about vengeance! She whirled and quickly left the room, sliding the screen closed behind her with more force than was absolutely necessary.

Kagome sighed. She had so much information in her mind all clamoring to be heard. She shook the stray thoughts from her head and walked to the bathing chamber. Maybe a bath would help.

She walked through the doorway and her jaw dropped. Tsuki hadn't been kidding! This room looked like it had its own hot spring! She moved closer to investigate. On closer inspection, she could tell that it was probably a natural spring that had been diverted. She looked around and saw that there was a comfortable looking bench and a spot to wash in, complete with a drain set into the floor. She went back into the bedroom, undressed, and returned to the bathing chamber, sliding the screen closed behind her.

She moved to the washing area. She saw that fragranced soaps had been set out for her use. She cleaned herself and washed her hair. Clean now, she stepped into the shallow hot spring. Large flat stones had been set at the bottom of the pool, and Kagome chose one and sat down to relax. She noticed that small bottles were resting near the edge of the water and curious, she picked one up. Removing the stopper, the scent of night jasmine reached her. Smiling, she tried the other bottles. Sandalwood, vanilla, and tea rose. Deciding on the sandalwood, she poured a small amount into the water and sat back to relax and think as the calming scent swirled in the warm steam.

First, how was she going to get out of here? She believed Tsuki when she said that she would know if Kagome tried to leave. Kagome's miko powers were untrained, though strong, and even she could tell that Tsuki had strong magical power of her own. She doubted very much that she would be able to escape on her own. She would have to wait for Inuyasha to notice she was missing.

Inuyasha. She sighed as she finally allowed the thoughts of him that had been swirling around her mind to flow freely. Tsuki had said that Inuyasha had claimed her. What did that mean? She knew what it meant to other youkai....did Inuyasha mean it? Was it possible that he didn't even know what he had done? It wasn't like he had had a lot of mentoring when he was growing up, and she was pretty sure Sesshoumaru hadn't exactly been a good role model.

Her thoughts were a tangle of happiness, slight confusion, and even doubt. Of course she was happy that Inuyasha had claimed her for his own. She just wasn't sure of his motives. She firmly pushed her own happiness down, hoping that if it turned out to be something that Inuyasha had done without noticing, at least it wouldn't hurt so much when he realized it and turned to Kikyou. Her joy overrode the other feelings, though, and she spent the rest of her bath thinking of the hanyou she had fallen hopelessly in love with.

Kagome's skin began to wrinkle in the warm, fragrant water. She sighed and stepped out of the spring. Picking up a towel hanging over a rack, she was surprised at its relative softness and dried herself, wrapping it around her. Seeing a smaller towel nearby, she picked it up also and dried her hair as much as she could. Wrapping her hair in the smaller towel, she stepped out of the bathing chamber into the bedroom.

She saw something laying on the futon and walked over to investigate. It turned out to be a cream colored sleeping kimono. Dropping the towel into a small basket, she donned the robe and walked over to a small table set near the window. The table had a small wooden comb on top of it as well as a few other items, such as a decorative hair clip.

Kagome unwrapped her hair from its turban and tossed the smaller towel into the basket to join the first towerl. She picked up the comb and began to run it through her damp hair. Pulling the comb with long, slow strokes, she gazed out over the small courtyard at the setting sun. There were mountains in the distance and a few small stands of trees. Far to the east she could see the small tendrils of smoke that told her that a village was nearby, though she doubted she could have reached it without being caught.

Unraveling the last few tangles from her glossy blue-black mane, she quickly plaited it into a loose braid, securing the end with a small ribbon she had found on the table. The night began to deepen and, exhausted from the day's events, Kagome blew out the several small torches in various locations in the room and sank down onto the soft futon, pulling the quilted blanket over her shoulders and snuggling down into the thick pad. Her eyes drifted closed until her thich black lashes rested on her cheeks. She let out a small sigh and dropped off into a deep slumber.

******

The sun rose, waking Inuyasha from his light, watchful doze. A small shaft of sunlight slipped through the the crack between the door covering and the frame of the small hut, illuminating the remains of last night's fire. He slowly shook the slight stiffness from his limbs and stood silently, not wanting to wake his companions. He pushed the reed curtain aside and slipped out, bounding away on silent feet towards the small stream nearby. He usually preferred to bathe alone, and since Ka - since his friends did not rise as early as he usually did, this time in the early morning was the perfect opportunity.

He sped towards the stream in a blur of red and silver. Arriving at the stream, he stripped off his clothing quickly and plunged into the stream, knowing it would be cold. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was not quite as cold as he had expected. He washed his hair, combing it with his claws, then his body. He emerged from the stream and dressed quickly in his hakama and kimono, leaving the fire-rat haori on a sunny rock for now. He sat on another rock to allow his long silver hair to dry somewhat. Normally he didn't always bother to let it dry, but they didn't really have anything urgent to do today, so he could afford the extra time.

He watched as the forest awoke slowly, the sounds of the animals increasing in quantity as the sun rose higher. Noticing the lush growth of herbs on the forest's floor, he remembered the time he and Kagome had walked that very same path to the well, before he'd crushed her to him in a tight embrace, then yanked the Shikon shards from her neck and shoved her down the well, blocking it so she couldn't return. Of course, she'd found a way to come back, surprising him not by her return but by the fierceness of her embrace. He had suspected that she cared for him but it was at that point he'd known it. He had to admit to himself that he'd been impressed but not particularly surprised that she had found a way back even though he'd jammed a huge tree into the well to prevent her from returning.

She'd stood at his side through the entire ordeal. She had cared for him and bound his many injuries. She comforted him after Kikyou's death just before the climactic battle with Naraku. She fought fearlessly at his side during that same battle, using her arrows to protect their friends as they fought desperately to keep Naraku at bay. She'd protected him as much as she could when he had been injured, and then - incredibly, astoundingly, turning her rage and grief at his horrible injuries to focus on Naraku, pouring more power than he had even suspected she had into one last desperate arrow. He remembered the way even Sesshoumaru watched in awe as she screamed at Naraku as she loosed her arrow, the blast purifying him instantly. He snickered to himself, remembering the insults she'd hurled at Naraku. It was one of his favorite things about her - she didn't take crap from anyone. She would talk trash to anyone, regardless of their position or power. She'd called Sesshoumaru an idiot and stood up to him several times. Miroku had told him how, when they and Shippou had been captured by Toukajin and shrunk down to a fraction of their normal size, she had still given the much larger sennin a tongue-lashing. Naraku was no different, and in the end she'd been the one to destroy him.

He pondered their future, not for the first time since Naraku's defeat. They had completed the jewel and Kagome was purifying it. It was being kept in Kaede's village, hidden from youkai senses by Kaede's and Kagome's power, with the help of Miroku's houriki. He had long since claimed her, though when he had done it initially it had been for her safety. He couldn't protect her as well if she'd been unmarked, not to mention it had been what had finally gotten that simpy wolf off his back.

The idea occurred to him that he missed her. He thought briefly about going to see her in her time, but he knew she was intent on performing well on this exam. He resolved to pick her up after her exam, and he was determined not to drag her back. It was time to either follow up on his claiming of her or let the matter drop. It wasn't like she would never return; after all, Kaede was training Kagome to use her miko powers. He hoped she felt for him the same way he felt for her; it would make the discussion much easier.

Running a clawed hand through his hair, he was satisfied that it had dried sufficiently. He picked up his haori and put it on as he walked back to the hut. He could hear the talking of his friends so didn't take any particular care to be quiet. Entering the hut, his eye caught something pale blue sitting in the corner. Bending over the item, he saw it was Kagome's math book. Scooping it up, he decided to bring to Kagome in case she needed.

Stopping briefly to tell Sango what he planned to do, he bounded off towards the well. He picked up Kagome's scent, though oddly, it seemed to be more recent than he would have thought.

He dropped through the well and emerged in Kagome's time. He sniffed the air to see if she was at home and immediately grew concerned, as her scent indicated she hadn't been here very recently, either. He launched himself up to the roof near her window and peered inside. She wasn't there and her bed was neatly made if a little rumpled. That was when he saw it.

Her yellow backpack was on the desk, and some books had been pulled out and were laying on the desk. This meant she obviously wasn't at school. He already knew no one else was present at her family's home. He thought about it for a minute, then remembered how he'd had the feeling Kagome had been on his side of the well more recently than he'd thought. He slid open her window and dropped her math book on her desk before he sped off to return through the well.

******

A shaft of sunlight woke Kagome as it moved slowly over her hair and lit her face aglow. She stretched sleepily and tried to remember where she was. The answer came to her and she leapt out of bed. Determined to get some answers, she unbraided her hair and washed quickly. She left the small bathing chamber and found more clothing laid on the futon, which was now neatly made. She sorted through the small pile of clothing, putting on the ivory colored under kimono and then stopping to inspect the yukata that had been left for her to wear. She heaved a mental sigh of relief that it was a yukata and not the more formal kimono, because she knew she didn't have a hope of tying an obi without help. The yukata was made from what looked to be a fine linen. It was a light sea green color, with small white flowers dotting the fabric. She put it on and quickly tied it with the darker green silk sash.

The scent of food reached her and she made her way to the dining room Tsuki had showed her last night.

******

Inuyasha's heartbeat accelerated and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He quickly found the spot where Kagome's scent seemed to be the freshest and began to follow it. He could catch it only faintly now, as if...she'd been flying? But...Kagome couldn't fly....therefore she must have been taken? His nose wrinkled in thought. If that was the case, why didn't he pick up anyone else's scent? At least he was fairly certain it wasn't that Kouga who had taken her this time.

He put the thoughts away as he leapt gracefully through the thick forest. He had the thought that maybe he should have told Sango and Miroku where he was headed....on second thought, they really hadn't had much time together since Naraku's defeat, and since they would be married soon he imagined that the couple would be grateful for the time together, since they were still putting on the "don't touch me" act. He guessed Sango had fairly firm ideas on propriety. He resolved to leave them alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the fourth chapter. I've gotten back into this story, so I expect new chapters will be up fairly soon. I have no idea how long this story will be when it's done.

Thanks to Lanie - I didn't quite fix the question you had, but while I was re-reading the beginning of the story I saw a HUGE! plot hole that I've since gone back and fixed. Nothing major, but I have re-uploaded chapters 1 and 3. So no one has to go back and re-read it, in the beginning Inuyasha says that they need to find shards, but later I said that the jewel was complete. That's been fixed. In Chapter 3 I added some exposition-type information as to what Kagome is doing still back in Sengoku Jidai. Kaede is training her to use her miko powers. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Tsuki and Hana.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 4

Inuyasha's thoughts tumbled together in a chaotic tangle. Who could have taken Kagome? He already had a pretty good idea it hadn't been Kouga, one because that stupid wolf wouldn't have known how to conceal his scent, and second because he was heading in a different direction from Kouga's territory. It probably wasn't his brother, because he had his own female problems, in the form of one small, intensely curious young girl.

As he followed the lingering traces of Kagome's scent he realized that he was heading in a direction he had not traveled in much before. Most of the shards they had found east of where Naraku had made his base. Inuyasha figured Naraku had gathered most of the shards in that area on his own, because when they fought him for the final time, the jewel had been completed, and he knew his own group had not collected nearly that many shards. The terrain was becoming a little rougher than he was used to, but due to his hanyou reflexes, it wasn't proving to be a problem.

******

Kagome entered the dining room to find Tsuki already seated at the low, traditional table. She looked up as Kagome entered and waved a hand toward the laden table that was against one wall. 

"Please, help yourself. I trust you slept well?"

"Actually, I did." Kagome placed servings of several dishes onto her plate and turned to the low table. She set her plate down and carefully knelt at the table, taking care to arrange her yukata underneath her so that she wouldn't inadvertently strangle herself. "What happened to the clothes I was wearing?"

"They are being cleaned. Why do you wear such a short kimono? As a miko, you would normally wear more traditional garb."

"Well," Kagome began, "I'm not exactly a miko. I'm being trained, but it's because I have miko powers, not necessarily because I will become a miko."

Tsuki laughed. "I don't think you actually get a choice. You are a miko. The question is, in what capacity will you serve? I assume from your clothing that you are not originally from this area."

Kagome flushed slightly. "You could say that, yes. I don't know if I will be staying here or whether I will return to my home. Kaede is helping me learn to control my powers, but once I have learned that control I'm not sure what I will do next."

Tsuki arched one eyebrow. "You cannot control your powers?"

Kagome's flush deepened and she frowned. "No, not exactly. Before Kaede started helping me, I could only use them with my arrows. Well, that's not exactly true - twice I blasted a centipede demon with my hand."

"Purifying arrows? Then you were the one to defeat that revolting Naraku?" Tsuki asked.

"How did you know that?"

"I had heard he was destroyed by a miko's purifying arrow." The youkai smiled slightly and sipped at her tea.

"Er, well...I was really angry. I didn't know I could use that much power in one arrow. I sort of lost my temper." Kagome drooped slightly as she recalled the insults she had hurled at Naraku. Her cheeks flamed as the curses she'd used played back in her mind. Obviously, she had been around Inuyasha far too long, because she hadn't even known some of those words two years earlier.

Tsuki laughed. "I'd heard he also got a tongue-lashing. I should have figured it out as soon as I met you that it was you."

"Erk!" Kagome wished the floor would open up and swallow her. She was so embarrassed she was surprised her clothing wasn't on fire.

"Don't worry. You can be assured that the memory of what you said to him will be treasured for years to come."

"Ah, you mean...?" Kagome cringed in anticipation at what was to come.

"Oh, yes! It's practically a legend by now, even though it's only been two months. I think I've heard the story at least seven times since then."

"Wonderful," Kagome buried her head in her arms. "I finally do something to help and all everyone remembers is when I chewed him out."

"Oh, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. The, ah, lecture, is being told as a side story. I heard of the actual defeat many more times than I heard that bit of information." 

"I guess that'll have to do, then," Kagome sighed. She finished her meal and placed her empty plate to one side. She sipped her tea and felt the flames engulfing her cheeks slowly die down.

Tsuki rose and gestured for Kagome to follow. "I will show you around the rest of the house. You have free rein around the property. The gardens are bordered by walls which are guarded, just in case you were thinking about escaping."

Kagome stood and smoothed her skirts. "How far away from the village are we, anyway?"

"I fly very quickly. I would say it is a good four days' walk for a human. Your hanyou should be here by tomorrow, midday."

Kagome's face fell as she realized she would probably be missing that exam in spite of the care she had taken in studying for it. She was so deep in her own thoughts she almost missed Tsuki's last statement.

"Tomorrow? You're still going to kill him?"

Tsuki sighed. "It's nothing personal, you understand. His father was responsible for the death of my sister. Come to the sitting room and I will tell you the story."

Tsuki walked a short distance down a hallway leading in the opposite direction of Kagome's room and walked into a large, bright room. Colorful cushions were strewn about the floor as well as a few comfortable looking chairs and chaises. Shelves filled with books and scrolls lined three of the walls. The fourth had several screens which Tsuki slid aside, revealing the manicured garden just outside.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed in delight. "It's beautiful!"

Tsuki smiled. "This is my favorite room in the house. I spend a lot of my time here." She sat on a pale green chaise and indicated to Kagome that she should also be seated. She set her tea on a small table and folded her hands in her lap. "I will tell you the story of my sister Hana."

******

The sun was nearly overhead and Inuyasha felt he wasn't any closer to Kagome. Where the hell was she? he thought, irritably. He could still catch wisps of her scent, so he knew he was on the right track.

Anger and fear fueled his desperate flight. He couldn't allow her to be hurt again. He was furious with himself that he had not been there to protect her, even though rationally, he knew that he had been away when she came back through the well, and once she went back to her own time, she rarely came back early. There was really no reason he should have been close to the well when she came back, but the feeling that he should have been there battered his mind relentlessly, causing a slight ache in his chest.

He shook his head violently to stop the train of thought, and with an effort, concentrated on his surroundings again. He occasionally passed near small villages and roads, but he was far enough away that humans took no notice of him. He was peripherally aware of a few youkai he had passed, but he sped on by without stopping. He couldn't waste time on petty youkai right now, he needed to find Kagome.

******

"Hana was my elder sister. She was everything I aspired to be: kind, cheerful, intelligent. Our parents had died when I was very young and Hana took care of me and raised me as if I were her own. This house...this was the house we were both born in. It was left to us after my parents passed on.

"Hana was learning magic from the old sorceress who lived with us. She'd learned all kinds of useful spells. It was she who taught me the concealing spell I used when I abducted you as well as the spell I used to keep you quiet until we had left the area."

"You concealed yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I hid my scent. However, I did nothing to mask your scent. I needed to make sure your hanyou would be able to find you.

"I was already a woman, albeit a very young woman, when Hana told me why she had been working so hard to learn all the magic she could.

"She was going to kill Inutaisho."

Kagome gasped. Inutaisho was Inuyasha's father!

"I see you know of him. I said that both my parents had passed on, but my father died first, during a territorial fight with a neighboring tribe. My mother was killed by Inutaisho."

Kagome sat silently, in shock. Inutaisho had killed this delicate youkai's mother?

"Our mother was the youngest daughter of a noble family. Her marriage to our father was an arranged one, but they grew to love one another. Shortly after we were born, our father was killed, and Mother was left alone. All we had was this house and a few servants. Mother knew the best solution was to find another mate. She chose Inutaisho."

Kagome nodded, digesting what Tsuki had already said.

Tsuki continued. "She traveled to the Western Lands to see him. They had met before but he was mated and had an heir."

_That would be Sesshoumaru,_ Kagome thought.

"Inutaisho's mate had died and the rumors were that he had a human woman he was keeping."

_Inuyasha's mother!_ Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Mother believed that the liasion was not serious and that it would be a simple matter to convince him that he was better off with her."

"He rejected her. He said that he was happy with his human woman, and that he had taken her as his mate. They were expecting a child, and he would not be convinced to leave her.

"Then, he cold-heartedly killed her."

Kagome's eyes filled with involuntary tears. "That can't be right! Inuyasha's father would not have done something like that!"

Tsuki's eyes narrowed slightly and she frowned at the young miko. "Shall I continue?"

Kagome brushed the moisture from her eyes and nodded.

"Hana had sworn to avenge our mother's death. Father's sword had been brought back with his remains and she planned to kill Inutaisho. One morning after I had awakened, she came to me and told me that she was leaving to carry out her plan. Two weeks later a messenger appeared with Father's sword and Hana's body."

******


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 5. Be warned that it has a tiny bit of citrus leanings. I am trying to decide whether to write a lemon chapter to this story. The way I have the story planned it should fit, I've just never written a lemon before. If I do write it it will be posted on my personal website only, and the rest of the story will be written so that you can skip that chapter without missing anything important.

Trulie Hope: Tsuki was on Inuyasha's side of the well when she abducted Kagome. Kagome came back to grab her math book. Hope that clears it up some. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Tsuki and Hana.

Last chapter:

"Hana had sworn to avenge our mother's death. Father's sword had been brought back with his remains and she planned to kill Inutaisho. One morning after I had awakened, she came to me and told me that she was leaving to carry out her plan. Two weeks later a messenger appeared with Father's sword and Hana's body."

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 5

The sun was beginning its descent over the horizon and the sky was tinted in shades of red, magenta, purple, and indigo. Inuyasha was still following the elusive trail of Kagome's scent. He could feel his pace beginning to falter ever so slightly and he knew he needed to find a place to spend the night fairly soon. He sped towards a stand of dense trees and spotted a branch in the highest tree that would do. He quickly hunted a small rabbit, built a fire, and cooked it. He ate quickly and warily, knowing that he was an easy target. He washed it down with a handful of clear stream water and then settled into his branch for the evening.

At rest, he looked out over the surrounding lands. He spotted the mountains far off to the north of him, in the direction he had been heading. Inuyasha forcibly turned his mind away from the thoughts of Kagome hurt and in trouble and forced it to dwell on the more pleasant thoughts of her instead. He needed rest and he knew he would probably be facing a fight tomorrow. Worrying endlessly was not going to help.

The hanyou fell into a light doze, thinking of the future. His future. With Kagome at his side. That reminded him that he still needed to settle the whole "mate" thing. He had claimed her but had not followed up on it, nor had he told her what he had done. He worried a little over how she would react, hoping that she would not reject him. He was pretty sure she had feelings for him but he had no idea how deep they ran.

He knew he'd fallen in love with her somewhere along the line, though. That part wasn't up for debate. At first, she had seriously gotten on his nerves, but as time went on, he found himself looking forward to her constant cheerfulness. He had thought her scent was the same as Kikyou's, but that wasn't true at all. It just seemed like it in the beginning. She smelled completely different. It never occurred to him that the reason he thought so was that he was familiar with and so attuned to her scent that the subtle differences became more obvious the deeper he fell in love with her. He loved the way she would always insist on bandaging his wounds, no matter how many times he told her he didn't need it. He'd even stopped protesting so much, craving even that innocent touch. He often found himself closing his eyes and pretending that the silken touch of her delicate fingers on the skin of his torso was meant solely for _him_, and not his wounds. 

He watched her as she slept. Hell, he watched her almost all the time. It used to be that he tried to hide it, at least from that perverted houshi, but he didn't even really try anymore. Sango was on to him from the beginning. He knew she could keep a secret and didn't worry about it that much. Since she had gotten together with Miroku, the houshi didn't really pay attention to Inuyasha and Kagome, a small blessing the hanyou was extremely grateful for. He wondered what they would do after they married. Would they stay in Kaede's village? He hoped so. If all went well with Kagome, he hoped to build her a small hut in the village where they could raise their children - here he stopped and grinned to himself - and she could be near Sango. The two girls - women - had become close friends in the time they had spent together.

That was another thing - Kagome had very definitely matured since she unsealed Inuyasha two years ago. She had filled out a little physically, and the muscles of her arms and legs were sleek and toned with hard use. Her archery had vastly improved to the point where she would have been formidable even without her miko power enhancing the arrows. She had never been un-shapely to begin with, but the constant exercise had honed her body. Her waist had trimmed, and he knew the muscles of her abdomen had tautened also. He'd noticed that there was definition there that hadn't been before. He knew because he looked every time the hem of her top rose. He also noticed that her legs were much stronger than they had been. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his mind on safe subjects when he was carrying her, because all he could think of was those taut thighs wrapped around him in a far-from-innocent manner.

He felt himself falling deeper into sleep and let the comforting darkness claim him. He slept.

******

Kagome stumbled numbly to her room. She was at a complete loss. She undressed and bathed, slipping into the fresh sleeping kimono that had been left for her. She braided her hair and settled into the comfort of the futon after extinguishing the torches.

Her mind ran feverishly through what Tsuki had told her. She fought to reconcile the information with what she knew of Inutaisho. If what Tsuki had said was true, she couldn't really blame her for wanting to avenge herself on Inuyasha. There _had_ to be a way to prevent it! She had no doubt that her hanyou would be able to defeat the youkai, though she was older and probably more skilled than Inuyasha, at least with magic.

She wondered how far away Inuyasha was now. The moonlight that illuminated the room reminded her of the way his hair seemed to shine. Again, she thought of the claim that Tsuki had mentioned. This time she couldn't quite hold back her elation at the thought. She knew she loved him. She'd loved him since almost the beginning. Only now that the hunt for shards was over did she allow herself to give in to those emotions. She loved him absolutely, completely, with a force that sometimes stunned her in its ferocity. She would gladly give up her life in the present time to be with him. They could settle in Kaede's village and raise a family...

That thought brought a blush to her face. She did not know if she necessarily wanted children - at least, definitely not yet. She was still only seventeen, and even if seventeen was an old maid in this time, she was determined to wait. She shifted restlessly as she thought of children...specifically, how one got children in the first place. Lately it was becoming more and more difficult to contain her thoughts when she was near him. She just knew he would be able to smell her arousal so she diligently avoided all thoughts of him. Now, however, she was alone and there was no risk of him finding out.

She had been in love with him for so long, but was attracted to him at first sight. Long, thick lashes resting on sculpted cheeks...and let's not forget his _hair_. She desperately wanted to run her hands through it to find out if it was as soft and silky as it looked. This naturally led to his ears. She'd touched his ears before she had unsealed him but had not really been able to touch them since. She wondered if they were an erogenous zone for him. She certainly hoped so! It was one of the things she loved most about him - those adorable ears that telegraphed loudly and clearly whatever he was feeling at the time. Most people didn't notice, but she had made such a study of him that she had quickly picked up on the expressiveness of his ears. They drooped adorably when he was feeling sheepish about something, they twitched when he was angry, they perked when he was anxious or alert. She knew she would accept whatever he chose to do with the completed jewel - she intended to give it to him - but she hoped he would not use it to turn human. She loved him the way he was and while his human side was certainly attractive, there was just something irresistible about him as a hanyou. She recalled the few times that she had seen him shirtless and swallowed. Sometimes she thought she would go crazy wanting him. She made a point of bandaging all of his wounds, even if they really didn't need it. She was careful not to let her fingers linger too long as they slid across the warm skin covering taut muscle. It always surprised her that the scars from his wounds completely disappeared, leaving behind unblemished skin. Thanks to her Jaken and to her brother, she had even gotten to see him nude. His legs were as finely shaped as they were powerful. She would have loved to get a view of him from behind but was grateful that she'd at least gotten to see that much. 

Kagome wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Oh sure, she had kissed him once, but that hardly counted. She had done the only thing she knew of that might snap him out of his transformation. It had worked, too. Neither of them had acknowledged it later or even mentioned it again. It was as if it had never happened. 

There was no denying it. Kagome wanted him, badly. Now, it looked like he might return her feelings. On that giddy thought, Kagome slept.

******

The relentless chirping of nearby birds woke Inuyasha from his slumber. The sun had not yet risen but it was gradually getting lighter. The hanyou stretched slowly, working out the kinks from the night. Jumping down to the forest floor, he quickly splashed cool stream water on his face and stood quietly. He sniffed the air almost unnoticeably and, picking up the scent trail he had been following, sped off north, in the direction of the mountains.

******

Kagome woke to the sound of falling rain beating on the roof of the house. She opened her eyes and yawned, stretching. She turned to look out the window and saw that the rain was falling steadily but softly. Sitting up and throwing back the covers, she noted that it seemed to be getting just a little chillier. She lit the few torches around the room since the day was overcast. She walked over to the dressing table and sat. Removing the small ribbon, she deftly unbraided her hair and combed it out. Rising, she took off the sleeping kimono and entered the bathing chamber.

Once she had washed, she decided that it was early enough still that she had time to soak in the hot spring for a short time. This time choosing the tea rose scent, she relaxed as the scent unfurled around her, soothing her. She soaked for half an hour before rising.

Walking back into the bedroom, she saw that more clothing had been laid out for her - a cream under kimono similar to the one she had worn yesterday, and another yukata. This yukata was a deep blue with tiny pink sakura blossoms embroidered on it. It had a peach colored sash to go with it. Both were similar in style to what she had worn the day before, only today's clothing was made of a slightly heavier fabric in deference to the changed weather. She dressed quickly and, remembering that she had seen a hair clip that would match her outfit, sat once again at the dressing table. She brushed her hair out and then gathered the front part of her hair, braiding it swiftly and fastening the end of the braid with the clip. The rest she allowed to hang loose down her back. During her soak she had thought about it, and knowing that she had no bow with her and could not focus her powers enough to use them alone, she had no hope of stopping the coming battle unless she could convince Tsuki to at least discuss it calmly.

She rose again and made her way to the dining room, steeling herself for the discussion to come.

******


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hmmm. I don't really have anything to say about this chapter other than this is the one where Inuyasha finally arrives. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 6

Inuyasha sped on towards his destination. The falling rain didn't hamper his search too much, and he had the feeling that he was very close to the end of his journey. He could see a small village on the horizon ahead of him and altered his course just slightly so he would pass by the outskirts of it instead of straight through it. Somehow he knew that this was not where Kagome was being held.

******

Kagome strode briskly into the dining room, determined to convince Tsuki not to go through with this. The youkai was dressed in an outfit similar to what she had been wearing when she'd abducted Kagome, only this time the hakama were a deep plum color instead of black.

Tsuki looked up from her tea, a serious expression on her face. Her hair was bound at the crown of her head into a high ponytail, which was then braided and tied at the end with a leather thong. "Your hanyou is very close. He will arrive this morning."

Kagome firmly pushed back the sudden elation that threatened to bubble over. "Why do you have to kill him? He didn't do anything and I just can't believe that his father just killed Hana like that."

Tsuki frowned and rose. She turned to Kagome and said, "Please excuse me. I have much to do to prepare." She walked out of the room.

Kagome felt hot tears pool in her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She hadn't been able to do anything at all! She sank down on to one of the cushions near the table, burying her head in her arms and sobbing silently.

******

Inuyasha raced past the village. He could see a large compound some distance beyond the village; he guessed that this was his destination. The rain continued to fall, though he guessed it was almost noon by this point. He poured his energy into a final burst of speed and reached the gates a few minutes later.

"Come out, you bastards! I know you've got Kagome! You'd better not have hurt her!" He withdrew Tetsusaiga from its sheath, feeling it transform to its larger form.

Silence.

"Bastards! Open up or I'll destroy this whole place!" He held Tetsusaiga, ready to let loose a Kaze no Kizu at a moment's notice.

Silence.

Inuyasha growled and raised Tetsusaiga--

The gate opened a crack.

Inuyasha lowered the sword and shoved his way through the gate.

Looking around almost wildly, he saw that he was in a small courtyard. Whirling around, he saw a female youkai, about as tall as he was. She was clothed in a cream-colored kimono and deep purple hakama, styled like his own but not quite as loose.

"Inuyasha. I have been waiting for you," the youkai said.

"You have Kagome, don't you?!" the hanyou snarled.

"Your mate is safe. I have not harmed her."

Inuyasha cringed inwardly. There went his chance to tell Kagome what he had done on his own terms! He only hoped she'd taken it well. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am called Tsuki. Your father killed my mother and my sister. He is gone, thus my revenge will be visited upon you and your brother."

"Don't make me laugh. There's no way a wimpy youkai like you could hope to defeat me."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed. "You underestimate me, hanyou. However, we will not fight this day. You are clearly exhausted from your journey and I do not want the fun to end too soon. Tomorrow I will kill you. Today you are my guest. Follow me."

Perplexed and somewhat dumbfounded by Tsuki's behavior, he followed her towards the house. As soon as he entered, something warm and soft collided with him, nearly knocking him over.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hurled herself at the hanyou, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "You came for me!" She was crying, frantic with her relief and the knowledge that he was safe, at least for the time being.

"Kagome!" He looked down at her, finally able to put a name with the force that had collided with him. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form, trying to comfort her. He forgot his previous show of indifference and lowered his face to her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. Yes, she was safe and unharmed, even though she was upset.

Tsuki cleared her throat. Inuyasha looked up as she quirked an eyebrow at the couple. "If you are quite finished, I will show you your room."

Gently disengaging Kagome's hold on him, he released her but kept a hold on one hand, twining his clawed fingers with her smaller ones. He gave the delicate hand a soft squeeze in an effort to calm her. He could feel her still shaking slightly. He looked at her and found that she was gazing back at him with wet, spiky eyelashes and damp eyes. He smiled at her and then tugged gently on her hand, indicating that they should follow Tsuki.

Hand in hand, the hanyou and the miko followed the youkai down the hallway.

Through her haze of relief, Kagome realized that they were heading in the direction of Kagome's own room. Tsuki, however, passed Kagome's room and stopped at a screen just past the room. She slid the screen aside to reveal a room that was the mirror image of Kagome's room. 

"This is your room. Your bathing chamber is through that door," here she gestured to the door set into one wall, "Your mate's room is next door. I will leave you to talk. Kagome will show you to the dining room when it is time for the evening meal. I will have a tray brought to you for now." Tsuki spun on her heel and left, closing the screen behind her.

******

Tsuki was upset. Really, _really_ upset. She'd had the perfect chance to kill that stupid hanyou and she couldn't do it! His back was to her and he was busy yelling his fool head off. He would not have even noticed! So why couldn't she do it? She paced her bedroom restlessly.

She'd had Father's sword and she was prepared to let loose any one of several damaging spells. What stopped her?

She ruthlessly stomped down the tiny voice that said, _Maybe you simply didn't want to kill him._ She flopped down on her futon and stared at the ceiling morosely. Tomorrow she'd have to do it. She couldn't _believe_ she'd just invited him to stay the night. What the hell had she been thinking?

******

Rin's stomach growled.

Jaken scowled up at the young girl, who was, as usual, seated on Aun's back. He opened his mouth to snap at her when he plowed into something. From his new position on the ground, he saw bits of sky through the leaves of the trees overhead, and silver silk glistening in the sunlight, flowing softly like the strands of dreams...

Jaken snapped himself out of his daydream. Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama....he knew Sesshoumaru-sama hated it when he got all starry-eyed. He sat up quickly, aided by the acorn Rin had thrown at his head. "Rin!"

Rin scowled at Jaken and sniffed. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Why did we stop? Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru stood silently for a minute, then turned to look at Rin. "That hanyou and his woman have been here. Someone else, also, I think...."

Blinking, Sesshoumaru changed direction to follow the scent, trying to place the scent of the other. It was as if they had tried to conceal their own scent, but none of those tricks would suffice to fool Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Without waiting for Aun and Jaken to follow, he walked on, towards the mountains.

******

Inuyasha sighed. He reluctantly released Kagome's hand, knowing that they needed to have a serious discussion. Thanks to Tsuki's last remarks, there was no way in hell Kagome _didn't_ know about his claim. From Kagome's reaction - rather, Kagome's _non_-reaction - he guessed this wasn't the first time she'd heard about it. He moved over to the dressing table and sat, motioning for Kagome to sit on the futon. She flushed slightly and moved to sit.

As she walked across the room, Inuyasha watched her. She was wearing clothes he had never seen her wear - a blue yukata. He liked the way she looked in it, and not just because of the way it outlined her trim waist. It made her look as if she belonged here, with him, in his time.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked at Kagome, who was now seated on the futon, looking at him expectantly. He thought she looked a little nervous, but there also seemed to be a sparkle in her eyes. His hopes rose - maybe she wasn't angry.

Kagome gazed silently at Inuyasha. She guessed he wanted to talk about the "mate" thing. He didn't react when Tsuki mentioned it so she was pretty sure he was aware he'd claimed her.

They sat in silence, just looking at each other.

"Kagome--"

"Inuyasha--"

They broke off. "You go first," Kagome said.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Well. I guess you heard what Tsuki said. About you being my mate, I mean."

Kagome nodded. "She mentioned that you had claimed me but that she could tell we weren't fully mated." She blushed.

"I figured it was the best way to protect you," Inuyasha said. He looked down at the floor, unable to face her.

Kagome's heart sank. Maybe he didn't really mean it the way she had hoped he did.

"Protect me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. If other demons knew you were claimed, you would be safer. They would know that you were mine." He flushed. "To protect, I mean."

Kagome bowed her head, determined not to let him see her tears. She choked back a small sob. "So...you claimed me only to protect me?"

"Uh.....you could say that." Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling.

Kagome stopped trying to hold back her tears. She jumped up and turned to face him angrily. "How _dare_ you!"

Inuyasha blinked with surprise. "I was just doing what I thought would keep you safe! It was the only thing I could think of!"

"You _bastard_!" she hissed. "How could you do something like that? You _had_ to have known how I felt, it wasn't like I ever tried to _hide_ it, but you give me the one thing I dreamed of most and then you take it away by telling me it's for my _safety_?" Before she was really aware of it, her hand snaked up of its own accord and slapped the hanyou.

As she pulled her hand back, tears streaming down her face, Inuyasha's hand shot up to capture her wrist. He tugged on it, pulling her closer. He used his free hand to wrap it around her waist and pull her down on his lap.

Kagome thought her heart would break. Her face was wet with tears and she was crying in big, gasping breaths. She dimly registered that Inuyasha had pulled her down to sit on his lap. All the frustration and pent-up emotion she had hidden for so long came out as he began to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, koi. It's all right. Don't cry," came the whisper from somewhere close to her ear. Her sobs gradually lessened and she was vaguely aware that he had picked her up and had moved to the futon, where he cradled her in his lap and continued to stroke her hair.

Her sobbing stopped, though hot tears still slid down her face. She tucked her head underneath his chin, resting her cheek on his chest. From this distance she could hear his heartbeat.

Inuyasha smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of Kagome's head. "I'm sorry, koi. I should have told you sooner."

Kagome's mind unfuzzed enough to register that he had called her 'koi' - twice. Her tears stopped she blinked, slowly.

"So...," he said softly. "You dreamed of it, hn?"

"You had to have suspected. I never tried to hide the way I felt about you." Kagome chuckled ruefully. She wouldn't have been surprised if the whole universe knew how she felt about the foul-mouthed hanyou.

"I thought you cared, but I never wanted to force this on you if you didn't want it. I hoped you wouldn't find out until much, much later. By then we would have worked this out." Inuyasha's voice rumbled through Kagome's body comfortingly. She felt warm, safe, and protected.

"You thought I wouldn't want this? To be mated to you?" She blushed again.

"I didn't know what to think. There was never really any time just for us. We were always busy and everyone else was always around." He was so close to her ear that she could feel each puff of breath.

"So...what happens now?" Kagome plucked nervously at the fabric of his fire-rat haori.

Kagome squeaked in surprise as Inuyasha suddenly rose, setting her gently on her feet. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. He suddenly looked serious and Kagome blinked a few times, wondering what caused the abrupt change.

"Kagome."

She blinked. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

Kagome gasped. Then her eyes narrowed. "Why, for my protection?"

Inuyasha shook his head in the negative. "I shouldn't have said that. I was afraid of your reaction. Kagome...I love you. I want to spend my life at your side. Will you have me?"

She gaped soundlessly for a split second, then nearly knocked the hanyou over for the second time that day as she hurled herself into his arms. "Yes!" His simple speech brought her to tears again, this time from happiness.

Inuyasha's arms tightened around the girl in his arms. One hand slid up her back to tangle in her silky blue-black tresses. He caressed the back of neck before cradling her chin in his hand, using it to tilt her head up. He gazed into her eyes and smiled again as he angled his head down to meet hers.

Kagome couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She looked into his golden eyes that gleamed with love and her own eyes slid closed. Her lips parted slightly in anticipation.

There was a knock on the screen separating the room from the hallway. Kagome and Inuyasha, startled, jumped apart. Inuyasha swore lightly under his breath and Kagome giggled nervously. She walked to the screen and slid it aside, but there was no one there. Looking down, she saw the tray of food Tsuki had said would be delivered to them. She picked it up and brought it into the room.

******


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Well, I know I said I'd probably write a lemon chapter of this story, but I was blushing so badly while writing this chapter taht even my husband noticed. I have nothing against lemons, I'm just not sure I can write one, and that's saying something considering I've been married for several years! Also, I post new chapters to this story every other day. Most of the time I try to have the entire story completed before I post anything, but this time I'm writing as I go. I can't really write any faster, considering I have a full-time (and then some) corporate job.

Tiger of the Wind: Not to worry, I have the plot of the story all planned out. You're not too far off, though :) Trust me - there's a happy ending. I'm not good at those angsty stories, much as I enjoy reading them.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tsuki and Hana. Oh, and this chapter has some citrus leanings in it but nothing too bad.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 7

******

Sesshoumaru stopped at the edge of the forest. He was certain he had determined the identity of the poorly-concealed scent he had been tracking. He thought it must have something to do with the hanyou and his woman, because the scents all led to the same point. Inuyasha's scent was more recent, leading him to believe that his woman had been taken by the owner of the concealed scent.

He knew that they were all in the house that was a short distance away. He had a feeling that the situation would shortly become extremely interesting. He would wait.

******

Kagome placed the tray on the dressing table. Smiling ruefully at Inuyasha, she handed him a bowl and a pair of chopsticks and served herself. They ate in companionable silence, occasionally asking one another pass this item or that.

When they had finished, Kagome set the tray outside the door. She turned back to Inuyasha with a shy smile. "So what happens now? I mean, what happens before we are truly mated?"

Inuyasha looked at her, a serious look on his face. "There's more, but I want to wait until after tomorrow."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Tsuki's sworn to kill me. I won't leave you alone after such a short time."

"Oh," she responded. "I see," although she really didn't. She would be just as heartbroken whether they were officially mated or not. "Do you really think she will kill you?"

"The thirst for revenge can do strange things. It can allow some to become many times stronger than normal. I'm not ruling anything out."

"Did she tell you why she wants to kill you?" Kagome asked.

"No, did she tell you?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes. It's an interesting story. There's something about it that bothers me, though. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure. But I think I would like to bathe. I've been running for almost two days without stopping. Let's meet in the garden just outside our rooms in a couple of hours. There's a covered pavilion out there, right? I saw it on my way here. We'll be dry there."

Kagome agreed and walked out of the room. She thought that a bath sounded like a great idea also - she had had an emotional day so far and knew she would feel better with a nice hot soak.

She undressed and entered the bathing chamber, washing quickly and settling herself into the hot spring, pouring in a dollop of the sandalwood fragrance. She made a conscious effort to relax and was soon dozing softly in the warmth and comfort of the water.

******

Inuyasha sank slowly down onto the futon in relief. That conversation had proceeded far better than he had hoped. Well, after Kagome'd gotten angry and slapped him. _That_ certainly hadn't been planned. In the end, though, they had - mostly - settled their problems. The rest....the rest they would deal with after tomorrow.

He sat in silence for a few minutes before rising. He undressed quickly and, wrapping a towel around his waist, entered the bathing chamber Tsuki had pointed out earlier.

******

Kagome roused from her sleepy doze at a slight sound from the far end of the chamber. She lazily opened her eyes to see what had caused it.

It was Inuyasha.

He was nude. Well, mostly. He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

And, he didn't appear to have any idea she was already there. She guessed that their rooms shared a bathing chamber, something Tsuki evidently chose not to mention. 

Kagome held her breath. Should she let him know she was here? He obviously didn't seem to be aware of it. What if she didn't? Now _there_ was a thought. He'd seen her nude several times. She'd only gotten to see him two times, and never when she could really _look_. Anyway...they were going to be mated. Shouldn't she know what she was getting? That settled her mind and she silently sank down in the spring, grateful that the steaming, mineral-rich water hid her body from view.

He was investigating his side of the chamber. There were apparently two washing areas in the room, only she'd never thought to explore the other side of the pool. She guessed he found what he needed. He sat down on a bench identical to the one on her side. He ran his claws through his hair, apparently trying to detangle the silver mass. After doing this a few times, he picked up a comb and set to work a little more seriously, stopping several times to concentrate on particularly nasty snarls. Once he had finished, he stood and unwrapped the towel, dropping it on the bench.

"Oh, dear Kami-sama." Kagome gasped and felt a blush immediately rise. With an extreme effort, she stifled her gasp and her eyes opened even wider than she'd thought possible.

She had a perfect view of Inuyasha. His hair fell down to below his rear. She could see taut, well-defined thighs and calves. His legs were powerful-looking and yet not too bulky.

He moved over to the water pipe that protruded from the wall and lifted a small lever. Water flowed from the pipe. He stood underneath the stream, not moving at all at first. Then he gathered his hair in both hands to wet it thoroughly and Kagome thought she would go out of her mind.

She had a clear view of his butt. Now, Kagome had never been a "butt woman", preferring a guy's eyes and face. Not that she'd never really looked at a lot of guys before, at least not since meeting Inuyasha. But _this_....well, it was enough to tempt any woman. Clear, unblemished skin covering firm buttocks and sleek muscles. It was the kind of butt that made her just want to grab on with both hands and never let go.

Inuyasha scooped up a handful of the soft shampoo and worked it through his silvery locks. Kagome watched the play of muscles on his back as he worked up a rich lather. He rinsed his hair and quickly washed the rest of his body. Kagome managed to keep her breathing under control. but only with a lot of effort.

He reached for the lever that would turn off the stream of water. He reached again, this time for the towel, and then, before turning around, he said--

"If you don't want a real eyeful, you should probably close your eyes until I tell you it's safe."

Kagome thought she was going to die of embarrassment on the spot. She instantly felt a hot blush suffuse her entire body. She had achieved incandescence. She followed Inuyasha's suggestion and closed her eyes.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't know you were here, did you?" Inuyasha asked as she heard him drop the towel (here she swallowed audibly) and step into the pool.

Kagome opened her mouth but no sound came out. _Oh Gods, he's right! Why would I possibly think he wouldn't know? How am I going to get out of this?_

"You can open your eyes now, Kagome."

She opened her eyes but didn't look at him. She stared down into the steaming water. "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--"

"It's okay, Kagome. I didn't exactly leave, did I? Did you like what you saw?"

Kagome sputtered and slid under the water, hoping that even the steaming water would cool her off a bit. When she surfaced, she could hear Inuyasha laughing softly.

"We're promised to be mated. I would have expected you to be a little curious," he blushed before continuing, "I know you've never, uh..."

Kagome's blush returned in full force. "Do we have to talk about this?"

He snickered. "Seriously, Kagome. Don't worry about it."

The couple settled into a comfortable silence as they soaked in the relaxing water. After fifteen minutes or so, Kagome asked Inuyasha to please close his eyes as she stepped out of the pool. 

Once she had wrapped the towel around herself, she said, "Okay, you can open."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and immediately realized that she had no idea what she looked like. The thin fabric of the towel clung to her damp skin and left very little to the imagination. He gulped and forced his mind away from the vision before him.

"I'll meet you outside in, say, about half an hour?" he asked.

"That sounds fine to me." Kagome left the room and slid the door closed. Immediately, she slumped to the floor against it. She was still extremely embarrassed, but she didn't regret what she had done. 

Gathering her wits about her, she dressed in the clothing that had been left for her again - this time a soft cream colored warm yukata with a deep red sash. She combed out her still-damp hair and plaited it into a thick braid that hung down her back, leaving a few locks to brush her ears and rest at her neck. She slid aside the screen and stepped outside.

******

Inuyasha soaked for a few more minutes and then got out of the spring. He dried off and re-entered his room, pleased to see that Tsuki's servants had at least let him keep his fire-rat clothing. Not that he minded the clothing they had been giving Kagome, not at all. He dressed and combed his hair. He picked up Tetsusaiga in its sheath and stepped outside.

Kagome was already seated on a bench under the small pavilion. He drew his breath at the picture she made. The garden was lush and green, with several flowering shrubs and trees surrounding the pavilion. Kagome was in the middle, framed like an exquisite jewel on rich velvet. She'd put her hair into one braid with a few loose tendrils. He had to tear his gaze away from her slender, creamy neck. She was looking off towards the mountains. He started moving towards her almost in a daze.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. He hadn't been paying attention to anything but Kagome and had stubbed his foot rather painfully on a small rock. Kagome's head whipped around and, seeing him, a brilliant smile lit her face, making Inuyasha completely forget about the pain in his toes for the moment.

"What's wrong?" She hurried over to the stunned-looking hanyou. 

He seemed to shake himself and said, "Oh, I, uh, stubbed my toes. It'll be okay. " He held out an elbow to her and she smiled up at him as she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. He led her to the bench she had been seated on earlier.

"So, tell me why Tsuki wants to kill me."

Kagome took a deep breath and told him everything she knew."Like I said before, though, something about it just doesn't seem right. From what I've heard of your father, that just doesn't seem like something he would do, powerful lord or not."

"Well, I don't really remember him that much, but I think you're right. I wish I knew what really happened."

They talked about it a little more, knowing that there really wasn't anything they could do at this late time to get more information than they already had at their disposal. In a mutual, silent agreement, they talked of inconsequential things, avoiding talk of the future for now. Sometime during their talk Inuyasha had taken Kagome's hand and was holding it with both of his. She tried not to concentrate on it, but before she was aware of it, she was next to him, her head on his shoulder. He released her hand with the arm nearest to her and slid it around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. He had to restrain himself from touching the expanse of neck that had been bared by her hairstyle. He did, however, wind the loose strands around his fingers lightly, marveling in the feel of her silky tresses. 

They fell silent, enjoying the afternoon sunshine and each other's company. The sun began to set and both knew that this interlude would end soon. Inuyasha could smell the evening meal cooking and he could also feel Kagome shivering slightly as the slight warmth of the day ebbed away with the twilight. 

He unwound his arm from her shoulders and stood, using the hand he still held to pull Kagome gently to her feet. "We should go eat."

Kagome nodded sadly, not wanting the afternoon to end. They began the walk to the dining room.

******


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** We're getting closer to the big fight! This story is kind of taking on a life of its own - I have planned where the story will end up and what the major points are, but Inuyasha and Kagome have their own ideas. Nothing too citrusy this chapter, but there is a teeny bit of angst in this one. Poor Kagome!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Tsuki and Hana.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 8

The meal was tense and uncomfortably silent. Kagome kept sneaking looks back and forth between Inuyasha and Tsuki. Inuyasha would occasionally glance at Kagome and then turn his attention back to his place. Tsuki didn't look at anyone.

Tsuki finished first. She rose silently and retreated to her room to meditate.

Kagome heaved a small sigh of relief before she could stifle it and turned to Inuyasha, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. The hanyou, however, concentrated on his meal, refusing to speak to Kagome. He knew she was upset but did not want to talk about it at the moment. Kagome eventually gave up and finished her own meal in silence. Together, the couple rose, and, hand in hand, left the dining room.

They walked quietly outside, to the pavilion where they had spent their afternoon.

******

"No matter how much this upsets me, I have to do this!" Tsuki had come to realize that she couldn't kill Inuyasha because...she couldn't kill. She didn't want to kill. _I've come too far to back down now. I hope I can follow through. I've spent most of my life preparing for tomorrow._

She forcibly cleared all thought from her restless, churning mind. She took a seated position and meditated until the moon rose, at which point she retired to her futon. Sleep did not come to Tsuki that night.

******

Inuyasha refused to talk to Kagome about the upcoming battle. When Kagome pressed him, however, he said that he was not worried about what might happen to Kagome if the battle did not go as planned. She asked him why and he said that he did not think Tsuki was the type of person to involve innocent parties more than was absolutely necessary. There did not seem to be anything to gain by harming Kagome, and Tsuki had a strong sense of honor, as evidenced by the situation that caused them to be there in the first place. Kagome agreed and they fell quiet.

The promised couple sat together silently, holding hands in the moonlight. After the fourth smothered yawn from Kagome, Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room. Kagome protested half-heartedly but snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feeling of safety his arms gave her. Kagome asked him to turn his back for a moment as she hurriedly donned the sleeping gown that was left for her. She decided her hair could be left as it was for the night. Stepping up behind Inuyasha, whose back was still turned, she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha "oof"ed in surprise, then slid his arms along hers to clasp her hands tightly. She buried her face in his gleaming hair. He unwrapped her arms and turned to embrace her, wrapping her tightly in the protective circle of his arms. He placed light kisses on the top of her head and at her temples, trying to soothe her. He knew she was upset by what tomorrow would bring, but he also knew he had to do this or they would never be able to free themselves from the worry. 

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured softly. 

Kagome didn't respond but snuggled her head more deeply into his chest, as if she were trying to crawl inside. It was as if she was trying to be as much a part of him as she could.

"Koi, it'll be okay. I promise."

Kagome finally allowed a few hot tears to find their way down her flushed cheeks. She quickly brushed them aside so that he would not see them. She knew he was helpless against tears, especially hers, and it didn't seem fair at this point to use this to her advantage.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and stood back slightly from the hanyou, looking him squarely in the eyes. She smiled at him, and he gifted her with her favorite expression of his, a soft half-smile that lit his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "You should try to get some sleep."

He picked her up again and set her down on her futon, arranging the blankets around her snugly. She felt tears trying to work their way out from under closed lids, and she stomped them down ruthlessly. She opened her eyes and watched him as he moved around her room.

Inuyasha blew out the torches that stood around her room and turned to leave. A soft sound from the futon stopped him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"What is it, koi?" Inuyasha replied, just as softly.

"I love you."

Inuyasha couldn't stop the involuntary gasp that escaped him, nor could he block his ears to the sound of her soft crying. "And I love you, Kagome," he whispered before pushing aside the door screen and sliding it closed behind him. He walked back to his own room, trying not to think of the young miko he had left behind him.

******

Tsuki spent a restless, sleepless night turning over in her mind over and over the reasons she had to go through with this. She'd never killed before and never thought it would be a problem, but when she'd had the perfect opportunity she had not been able to force herself to take that last step.

She told herself firmly that she was _not_ trying to talk herself _into_ killing the hanyou the next morning. She knew even as she thought it that it was a lie. She hoped that she would get lucky and kill him bloodlessly on the first blow. She suspected that this would not be the case and racked her mind for a way out that would keep her honor, and that of her family, intact. After a few hours of this, she decided finally that there was no help for it. She would have to go through with this.

Tsuki sighed to herself and tried to think of what she still needed to do. She made a mental note to have some tea laced with lavender sent to that miko of his in the morning. She needed the miko as calm as possible, because Tsuki didn't know _how_ she was going to be able to kill him if Kagome started crying. She already knew the young woman had spent the previous evening in tears and had a pretty good feeling that she was spending this night in the same way. She realized that she actually liked the miko and felt badly for causing her so much heartache. She had figured out that they would be mated if he survived this fight and Tsuki felt even worse about the coming ordeal.

Tsuki flopped the covers open restlessly and sat up. She resigned herself to a serious lack of sleep. She arose, bathed, and dressed, then went to her library to read.

******

Kagome opened tear-swollen eyes to a bleak grey light. The sun had not quite risen, but she rose anyway and bathed quickly, half-hoping she would run into Inuyasha in the bathing room. She remained alone, however, and when she returned to her room she found another set of clothing waiting for her and a tray with a steaming cup of tea and a note. The note read, "I thought this might calm your nerves this morning. Tsuki."

She dressed quickly in the cream colored kimono and was pleasantly surprised to find, piled underneath it, deep plum colored hakama, similar to the ones she had seen Tsuki wear, and a matching haori. She pulled on the hakama but sat at the dressing table and gathered her hair at the nape of her neck, fastening it with a creamy silk ribbon. She left it loose but tied it securely so that her hair would not fall forward into her face as it had the tendency to do.

Once she had dressed her hair, she picked up the steaming cup, inhaling deeply and catching the slight scent of lavender. She smiled to herself to think that Inuyasha's self-sworn enemy was actually doing everything she could to calm Kagome this morning, even adding lavender to her tea to relax her.

Seeing that the sun was just peeking over the horizon, she set her cup down and slipped into the haori, slightly amused to think that she probably looked very like Inuyasha himself in this clothing. She picked up her tea and went outside into the cool, crisp morning, sitting on the bench in the middle of the pavilion to watch the sun rise.

******

Inuyasha had been unable to sleep the previous night. After he had heard Kagome's soft, almost-silent sobs cease and her breathing even out in a restless sleep, he left his own room and perched on the roof of the house. He always felt more secure on a roof - he could see almost everything around him, and predators - be they youkai, animals, or humans - rarely thought to look up. 

Thus, he was awake and saw Kagome leave her room and go to the pavilion. He was content to just watch her for the moment, not wanting to ruin the fragile peace of the morning by speaking. He could smell the slight salty tang of her tears and saw the glistening trails lining her cheeks. Just as he had made up his mind and was about to go to her, she wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders resolutely. She sipped at her tea, radiating a purposeful calmness.

Inuyasha rose and leapt off the roof. He landed silently and stepped towards Kagome. He must have made some slight sound, because Kagome's head snapped around in his direction and a smile lit her face at the sight of him. He opened his mouth and took a breath in preparation to speak, when a door slid open at the far end of the courtyard and Tsuki stepped out.

******

Sesshoumaru snapped to alertness where he was camped. Rin, Aun, and Jaken were all sleeping, dead to the world. He'd caught the scent of the hanyou and his woman outside the building. He could tell that the young miko was crying and that the hanyou was becoming increasingly agitated, but he hadn't heard either one speak. 

Then, the third scent he had been following made an abrupt appearance outside as well, and he knew things were about to get very interesting. He woke Rin to tell her that he was leaving for a little while, but that he was coming back, and to go back to sleep. Rin nodded sleepily and wrapped her small arms around his neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she slurred sleepily, closing her eyes and grabbing his hand. She curled around it like a baby with a favorite stuffed animal. 

He resisted the urge to grin like a maniac, like he always had to when Rin kissed him, but quickly slipped his stoic mask back into place. He gently worked his hand free and stroked the small girl's hair back into place, tucking the blanket more closely around her small body. He rose, glancing over to make sure that Jaken and Aun were near Rin, and left the cover of the forest to investigate this new development.

******


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** DUN DUN DUN!! I give you Chapter 9, In Which Sesshoumaru Shows up and Some of the Story is Revealed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Tsuki and Hana. I guess I own their mother, too.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 9

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to face Tsuki. She was dressed in the black hakama and cream top Kagome had first seen her wearing, and she carried a sheathed katana at her side.

Kagome was instantly on edge and calmed herself with an effort, focusing on the feeling of the warm teacup in her hands. She remained seated where she was, knowing that this was Inuyasha's fight and he would not thank her for getting involved.

Inuyasha spared a glance at Kagome, ensuring that she was still seated out of harm's way. Satisfied, he placed a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt and turned to face Tsuki. He stepped closer to her, into a small area lined in fine gravel. From her easy familiarity with the spot, it seemed as if Tsuki used this space for practice. Tsuki stood roughly in the center of the space, legs slightly apart in a battle-ready stance. 

"Hanyou, are you prepared to answer for the crimes your family has committed against my family?" Tsuki asked coldly. _I hope my voice didn't shake.._

"Keh!" Inuyasha shot back. "Bring it on!" He drew Tetsusaiga and watched as it transformed.

Kagome, watching intently, could have sworn that Tsuki blanched at the sight. The two combatants faced off tensely.

******

Sesshoumaru heard the exchange and looked on, interested. He was reasonably certain that he knew the identity of the female youkai that was facing off against his brother. He also had a pretty good idea what she thought had transpired all those years ago. The youkai opted to wait to see what happened before interrupting. This could prove to be quite amusing.

******

Tsuki felt her face lose color as she watched Inuyasha's sword transform to its larger size. _This_ was what she was up against? She took a deep breath and prepared to spring.

She drew her sword and leapt.

******

Inuyasha watched the youkai facing him as she prepared to spring at him. Something was bothering him. Something just seemed....off, and it had to do with Tsuki herself. Instead of making a preemptive strike, he opted to wait to see what his opponent would do.

Suddenly, Tsuki hurled herself forward, holding her katana in front of her. She yelled, "Prepare yourself! HAH!!" and screwed her eyes firmly shut as she swung wildly at the hanyou.

Wait. _Screwed her eyes shut?_ Inuyasha was so distracted that he completely forgot to block the wild blow. It struck him at the shoulder and glanced across his chest, opening a thin slice across the skin of his chest where the fire-rat haori was not protecting it. He blinked, surprised, but not really wounded. His opponent, however...

Tsuki was huddled on the ground just behind Inuyasha. She was doubled over and shaking. He could smell the perspiration that coated her face. What in the hell was going on here? He'd certainly not expected this.

******

Tsuki meant to focus on keeping her eyes open as she attacked, but was so surprised that Inuyasha wasn't moving to attack her first that she forgot and scrunched her eyes closed, just like she usually did when she was younger and practicing with a partner. _Oh, why did I think this would be any different?_

She swung blindly in front of her, feeling the katana connect and dimly registering the impact and feeling herself break out into a cold sweat. She collapsed in a small, huddled heap on the ground behind the hanyou. _Please, let there not be blood, please let there not be blood..._ she chanted mindlessly to herself. _How in the hell could I have thought I could do this?_

Tsuki rose to her feet, shaking, and faced Inuyasha. Her blow had cut his chest, and though it did not seem to bother the surprised-looking hanyou in the least, it was bleeding profusely. The youkai closed her eyes and felt her stomach churn. She spun on the balls of her feet and bolted for the bushes.

******

Kagome watched with complete shock at the events unfolding before her eyes. _This_ was what she had been so upset over? Tsuki looked as if she was trying her best _not_ to hit Inuyasha. Kagome blinked as Tsuki took her one wild swing and then gasped as the swipe connected, wounding Inuyasha slightly. Her eyes flew to Inuyasha, who, instead of retaliating, just stood there, wide-eyed, with one eyebrow twitching slightly. Her teacup fell to the ground, completely forgotten. 

Wide-eyed and silent, Kagome watched as Tsuki rose to her feet from her huddle on the ground and faced Inuyasha. Kagome's jaw dropped as the youkai turned positively green and raced for the bushes. Her mind having registered the small amount of blood from Inuyasha's wound, and knowing that it was an extremely minor injury for him, she ran after the youkai. Reaching Tsuki, the young miko gathered the youkai's hair at her neck with one hand and rubbed her back slowly with the other as the youkai heaved. She looked over the other woman's back at Inuyasha, who still stood there, slightly stunned. 

******

_What the hell...??_ Inuyasha heard the sounds of Tsuki's upset and turned. Kagome was trying to soothe the youkai who had been trying to kill him...or _something_ just a few seconds ago. Kagome looked up at him and shrugged slightly. The hanyou shrugged in response and re-sheathed the Tetsusaiga. He waited.

******

Sesshoumaru thought he was surely going to die. He couldn't _believe_ what was happening. His idiot brother had gotten himself into some fairly bizarre situations, but _this_....this was absolutely _classic_. Inside his mind, he was laughing hysterically, practically rolling on the ground. On the outside, of course, he was as stoic and calm as ever. He decided that now would be a good time to set the record straight and end this farce. After all, this was a matter of his family's honor as well.

******

Tsuki had stopped heaving and allowed Kagome to lead her shakily to the bench. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, not as a result of the abortive fight but from the frustration at her inability to deal calmly with the sight of blood. She realized now that this was probably part of the reason Hana had been so determined to avenge their mother while Tsuki was young - she never had been able to handle injuring another. When they practiced and Tsuki managed to land a blow, she would always burst into tears and apologize profusely to her opponent.

She shook her head in an attempt to settle herself. Kagome's arm was still around the youkai's shoulders, supporting her.

Inuyasha began to slowly walk towards her and Tsuki closed her eyes in resignation. Now he would probably kill her, and there really wasn't anything she could to do stop it.

******

Sesshoumaru leapt effortlessly across the clearing, landing smoothly and gracefully a few feet away from the trio huddled near the bench. No one noticed him. His porcelain brow furrowed slightly and he smoothed it instantly by force of will. He cleared his throat slightly. Three heads instantly snapped in his direction.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. Tsuki merely groaned and covered her face with her hands. Her day had not started out well and did not look like it would get any better any time soon. She honestly could not think of anyone she wanted to see even less than she wanted to see the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru glared coldly at the trio. "What exactly is the purpose of this...duel?"

Tsuki knocked away Kagome's arm and stood angrily. "You know damned well what happened to my sister and my mother! Your father killed them both!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted menacingly and both Kagome and Inuyasha closed their eyes in resignation.

"Foolish youkai, you know nothing," Sesshoumaru responded. "Your mother was killed out of jealousy, and _certainly_ not by my lord father."

Tsuki's eyes flashed. "You _lie!"_

_She's really sealed her own fate now,_ Inuyasha thought. His brother had never been known to be lenient, with the one exception being the little girl who adored him.

Sesshoumaru sighed wearily. "I will explain."

Tsuki roused herself from her fury and schooled her features into some semblance of calm. "Please, all of you. We will meet in the library shortly. Kagome, Inuyasha's wound should be tended. Sesshoumaru, I will show you to the library and then I would like to refresh myself. I look forward to hearing your explanation." She stalked off, Sesshoumaru trailing behind her. Sesshoumaru glanced back at Inuyasha and if he had not known better, Inuyasha could have sworn his brother was amused.

Kagome stood and took Inuyasha's hand. "Considering what just happened, I should probably bandage your wound, don't you think?" Inuyasha nodded and she pulled him towards her room. 

She quickly rummaged in the dressing table, finding a stash of soft clean cloths. She quickly ripped a few of them into strips and led Inuyasha into the bathing chamber, where she quickly bathed the wound on his chest. Pushing the haori off of his shoulders and spreading the opening of his kimono, she bandaged the wound, even though the bleeding had mostly stopped. Satisfied with her work, she dropped a quick kiss on the bandage, earning a surprised sound from Inuyasha.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. "When I was small, my mother would always kiss my hurts. It sounds ridiculous now, but it really seemed to take away the pain," she dropped her head and admitted, "I've always wanted to do that for you."

Inuyasha laughed lightly and, using two fingers to lift her chin, kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. They smiled at each other and Inuyasha re-dressed himself. Joining hands, they made their way to the library.

******

Sesshoumaru waited patiently in the library for the youkai and his idiot brother. He was surprised this little incident had gotten this far out of hand. He had a feeling that there would be a lof of misinformation to clear up.

Putting the matter aside for the moment, he reached out with his senses to check on Rin. She was still sleeping, but Jaken and Aun were awake. Good, this meant she would be reasonably safe, at least for the time being. He wondered briefly if he had time before the others returned to fetch Rin, and decided against it. 

He heard footsteps approaching in the hallway and quickly deduced that it was the hanyou and his woman. Inuyasha slid the door aside and led the miko inside. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that they were holding hands. Kagome saw the quick glance and blushed prettily. The youkai instantly cleared his face of all expression. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed Inuyasha to the large chaise she had been seated on when Tsuki had first told her the story. Inuyasha glanced at the chaise and then back at his brother, and adjusted the chaise's position so that it would be as far from his brother as the room could manage. The older youkai smirked.

"How could you have let yourself fall into this trap?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha.

"It wasn't like that! She took Kagome and I had to go get her back!" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome looked a bit irritated at the cavalier dismissal of her abduction and opened her mouth to protest.

Sesshoumaru decided to take a calculated risk. "By the way, Inuyasha, may I say that the way you and your woman are dressed alike is.....cute."

Inuyasha and Kagome both flushed and began to sputter. Sesshoumaru was hard pressed to keep his laughter to himself. It was so much _fun_ to rile Inuyasha!

The risk he'd taken paid off as Tsuki entered the room just as Inuyasha was about to jump up and start another battle, this time with his brother. Kagome and Inuyasha immediately quieted and everyone watched as Tsuki, dressed in fresh clothing, seated herself in her favorite chair.

******


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Well, we're getting closer! I still have no idea how many chapters are left of this story, but rest assured, it's not over yet! At a rough guess, I'd say maybe five or six more chapters left. However....it's all pretty much fluff from here on out. Don't hold me to that, though - some of these chapters cover far less than I'd planned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Tsuki and Hana and their mother. Nothing to warn about in this chapter except I think Fluffy swears once, but that's about it.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 10

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Tsuki finally spoke. "It would seem that there are different versions of what happened. Since I am the one who began the confrontation in the first place, I will begin.

"My mother was widowed when my sister Hana and I were very young. She was the youngest daughter of a noble house, and had grown to love our father even though the marriage was an arranged one. When he was killed during a confict with a neighboring tribe, our mother was left with only Hana and I and this house.

She decided that the best option was to take another mate. She had met Inutaisho before she was mated to my father, but he had a mate and a young heir," here she nodded to Sesshoumaru.

"It was rumored that the lord was involved with a human woman, but my mother dismissed this as unimportant and determined to have him." She glared warningly at Inuyasha, who was growling softly. Kagome placed a restraining hand on his knee and he calmed.

"She traveled to the Western Lands and located Inutaisho. He coldly told her that he had mated with his human woman and that they were expecting a child and then he callously slit her throat and left her to die.

"When my sister had grown, she traveled to the Western Lands as well to avenge our mother. The last thing I heard was that she was to have an audience with Inutaisho. Two weeks later a messenger appeared bearing Hana's body and Father's sword."

Sesshoumaru's displeasure was almost palpable in the room. Tsuki let her head drop, unable to look the obviously angry youkai lord in the face.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched Sesshoumaru silently. They were as eager to hear what Sesshoumaru had to say as Tsuki was. 

Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "That is not how it happened."

Kagome sighed. She rolled her eyes again and happened to catch sight of Inuyasha's expression and had to fight back a smile. His expression quite clearly said _Well, duh, tell me something I didn't know!_ She giggled almost silently and Inuyasha gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Sesshoumaru glared at the couple and Kagome had to fight the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at him. She carefully assumed a bland expression and turned her attention to the youkai lord.

"Your mother did indeed attempt to convince my father to discard his human mate in her favor. However, he did not kill her. He explained to her that he loved his mate and that she, together with their unborn offspring was his family and he would not leave them. She did not take it well. She began screaming and cursing. She attacked him. He tried to calm her and stop her attacks, but she only became more and more wild. One of his retainers was forced to subdue her. Unfortunately, she later died of injuries she had inflicted upon herself. 

"My father did his best to atone to you and your sister for the death of your mother, even though it was not his fault. Unfortunately, your sister in her grief incorrectly interpreted his attempts to help as an admission of guilt.

"Several years later she attempted to murder my father in his sleep. Unfortunately, she misjudged the distance from the castle wall to the ground below. She missed on her first attempt and on her second attempt she overcompensated and cleared the wall by some distance, falling to her death over the other side of the wall. Her body was returned to you.

"You have been foolish in pursuing this revenge. If I had been aware that you had pursued this path I would have sought you out much sooner and set the record straight."

The room was completely silent now except for the small sounds of Tsuki's sobs. Kagome moved to go to her, but Inuyasha shook his head slightly, indicating that she should wait. As it turned out, he was right, for Sesshoumaru was not finished with the youkai yet.

"If you insist on pursuing this ridiculous vengeance, you will face me and not the hanyou. You have shown yourself to possess honor. Do you really feel it is honorable to pursue vengeance against one who was not yet born? The one who will kill Inuyasha," and here Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at the ceiling and mouthed along, "is this Sesshoumaru."

Tsuki was sobbing openly now as Sesshoumaru waited for some sort of response. Kagome moved again to go to the youkai and this time Inuyasha allowed it. She sat next to Tsuki and pulled the youkai into her arms, glaring at Sesshoumaru. Tsuki was content to remain there for a moment or two, then moved to stand. Kagome released her hold on the woman and Tsuki faced Sesshoumaru, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I accept that I have been wrong to pursue my misguided revenge. I will never trouble you or yours again. Please accept my apologies." Hot tears slid down Tsuki's cheeks during her entire speech. Before his mind realized what he was doing, he had reached out with his hand and brushed away a tear with the pad of an elegant finger. He jerked back as if he had been stung and quickly composed himself.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, briefly at the youkai. She remained standing as he looked to where Inuyasha was watching the scene play out. He quirked an eyebrow at his brother and then inclined his head inquisitively towards Kagome and was amused when the hanyou instantly flushed. He'd been right - Inuyasha did plan to mate the miko. He half hoped the hanyou would follow tradition and formally request that he, as head of the family, accept her as a member just so he could give him a hard time and watch him squirm. He wasn't about to hold his breath though - he had a feeling the hanyou did not see him as someone with authority.

Sesshoumaru turned and nodded to Kagome, then turned to leave. Inuyasha was suddenly standing in front of him, an almost anxious look on his face. The older youkai scowled at his younger brother. "What is it, half-breed?"

Inuyasha looked back into the room at Kagome, who had again pulled a crying Tsuki into her arms. He looked back at Sesshoumaru and spoke. "You know I've marked Kagome as mine." 

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited for him to continue.

"She has agreed to become my mate," the hanyou said.

The youkai's brows rose. "Congratulations. I did not think you would ever pull your head out of your ass."

Inuyasha stood for a moment in utter shock. He immediately wrote off the comment, because his ever-so-composed brother surely had not said what he thought he had heard. He heard muffled sounds behind him and assumed that Tsuki was crying again.

He continued resolutely. "I ask your permission to take this woman as my mate and I ask that you accept her into the line of Inutaisho."

He fell silent and it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be shocked. He honestly had not thought the brat even knew that he was supposed to gain permission from the head of the family. He had also done it so suddenly that Sesshoumaru had had no idea what was coming.

He appeared to consider the request as Inuyasha grew impatient and began to fidget. He decided to put the hanyou out of his misery.

"I accept this woman into the line of Inutaisho. You have my permission as head of the family to mate with her. As part of this family she is entitled to the same rights and privileges of any other member. Therefore, I require that you host a...reception, I believe it is called. I also require an invitation." He turned and left, leaving behind a completely stunned Inuyasha. All that was really necessary was that Sesshoumaru give his permission. He was not required to expressly grant her the rights and privileges accorded to any member of the house of Inutaisho. And just what _was_ that about a...reception, he had called it? He would have to ask Kagome.

******

Soon after Sesshoumaru had left the room, Tsuki's sobs lessened slightly. Kagome knew that the youkai would need time to get over the shock. Her life had been turned upside down by today's events.

Tsuki was crying, but not for the reason Kagome had assumed. All her life Tsuki had lived under this burden, knowing that one day she would have to fight the sons of Inutaisho. She had always hated to fight and never liked to practice. Now she was free. Free to use her magic how she saw fit and not in the name of some nebulous vengeance.

The two women quieted just in time to hear Sesshoumaru's wry congratulations and the remark that followed it. They made the mistake of looking at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter, which they quickly muffled. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Inuyasha do a classic double-take and then he'd apparently decided to ignore it.

Soon Inuyasha stepped back into the room and looked at the two women. They seemed to sense his approach and almost as one they fell silent and looked at him.

Kagome moved slightly away from the youkai and gazed at her hanyou. He looked slightly confused and the very tips of ears were drooping just a little bit. She thought he was adorable and, without thinking, reached a hand up to coax the tip of one ear into its usual position. When she realized what she was doing, her gaze flew to Inuyasha's face, but his eyes were closed and he was leaning ever so slightly into her touch. She brought her hand back down to her side and watched as Inuyasha opened his eyes and gazed at her warmly.

A hand insinuated itself between their faces and moved up and down. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Kagome shook her head to clear it and looked at Tsuki, whose hand it was. The youkai was smirking and obviously in a much better humor.

"Well, now that _that's_ out of the way, won't you two stay another night before you return?" she asked.

Kagome groaned in realization. Her exam was tomorrow! _But then, it wasn't like I studied at all for it.._ She turned pleading eyes to Inuyasha.

"I guess it's all right, if you want to." Inuyasha said. Kagome hugged him quickly and the small group settled down into various positions in the room they still occupied. It was just past noon and they still had most of the day left. Tsuki reclaimed the chair she'd just vacated and Inuyasha sat on the chaise, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her down to sit just in front of him, reclining against his chest. 

Tsuki smiled at the couple. "You know, Kagome, that first night I wished we'd met under different circumstances, because we could have been friends. Looks like we get that chance now, doesn't it?"

Kagome grinned back and the trio began to talk animatedly, or rather, Tsuki and Kagome did most of the talking. Inuyasha listened and inserted his own remarks here and there. The afternoon sped by as the three friends told humorous stories, swapped jokes, and got to know one another.

******


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Gomen, minna! I know it's been ages since I updated this story. Alas, real life intrudes all too often. The good news is that I've finished writing this story. There are three more chapters after this one. Originally I had planned to write a lemon, but it came out as more of a lime. As a result, this story's rating is going from PG-13 to R. The citrus-y part of the story is going to be its own separate chapter so you can skip it if you wish. I don't think there's anything too graphic but I wanted to make sure you could skip it. I think it's chapter 13, but I'll warn you before it goes up. As far as the posting schedule....I'm going to post a chapter every other day. They're all completed, in fact they're all uploaded already, so all I need to do is hit "post".

**Disclaimer:** Only Tsuki belongs to me. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 11

******

After the evening meal, Inuyasha and Kagome left Tsuki in the dining room and went to the small pavilion outside. It had finally stopped raining and the night was somewhat cool but not cold. The young couple walked outside, holding hands. The sun had almost set but they had opened the screens to both of their rooms and the light from the torches lit the garden faintly. Inuyasha sat on the bench and pulled Kagome down next to him. They let the quiet and peace of the twlight settle around them.

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Glancing down at her, he raised his arm and pulled Kagome closer, so that she was nestled securely in the curve of his arm. Placing a light kiss on the top of her head, the hanyou reflected briefly on the happiness he never thought he'd find, especially not with this woman, whom he'd fallen in love with somewhere along the way.

The young miko-in-training breathed in deeply, filling her nose with the scent of him, the one she loved. She never could quite get enough of his scent. It was deeply masculine, with a tinge of forest and a hint of rain. She loved the way he smelled. 

"Will we go back to Kaede-bachan's village tomorrow?" she asked.

"We should talk about that, actually," he responded, and turned slightly on the bench, releasing her. He took her hands in both of his and looked down at her. "Do you want to see where I grew up? We could spend a couple of days there before we go back."

"Is it very far?" Kagome said.

"It's only a couple of hours out of the way. I thought it might be a good idea if we, ah," he blushed and continued, "were mated before we got back to the village."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "Um, yeah, we could do that. Is there some sort of ceremony or something?"

Inuyasha blushed even more before responding. "Well, sort of. It's a ceremony but it only involves us. I, uh...I mark you, while we....yeah."

Now Kagome was blushing too. "I understand, I think. Could we have a, well, I guess it would be a reception later? When we get back to the village? I think my mom would want something too."

Hearing the word brought back the memory of what Sesshoumaru had said. "What's a reception? We're supposed to have one and my brother said he required an invitation. I know what the formal, boring reception is but it didn't sound like he meant the same thing."

She nodded. "A reception is the party that comes after the wedding - the human mating ceremony, I guess you could call it. I'm sure my mother will insist on one. Anyway, the reception isn't always held right afterwards, sometimes - when the couple elopes - that means they ran away and got married - it's held weeks or months afterwards. An informal reception at the village sounds like a good idea. Why did he say he required an invitation?"

"Well, he didn't say, but it was right after he formally accepted you into the family line."

"He what?" the miko asked.

Inuyasha took a minute to think about it before he answered. "When a youkai takes a mate, he is supposed to ask permission from the head male of the family. That would be Sesshoumaru. I asked him earlier this afternoon. He doesn't actually have to accept you into the line - at least, not like he did. He conferred on you all the rights and privileges of the line of Inutaisho."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that even if we never formally mated, because of that you would still be treated as a member of my family and you'd retain your title, too."

Kagome squeaked. "Title?"

Inuyasha made a rueful face. "Yeah, you're technically Lady Kagome now."

She took the opportunity to needle the hanyou. "You mean like the way you're Lord Inuyasha? Or maybe I should call you Inuyasha-sama?"

He grimaced before responding, "I never use my title, you know that."

They fell into a companionable silence. Inuyasha turned Kagome so that she was seated in front of him with her back to him. He pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Burying his head in her thick hair, he simply enjoyed being close to her.

******

The rest of the evening passed in a similar manner. The sun set completely. The promised couple talked of minor things or just sat and enjoyed being together. When it got too cold outside, they adjourned to their separate rooms. 

Kagome fell asleep quickly, exhausted and exhilarated by the day's events. Inuyasha, as always, waited for the sound of his intended's deep, even breathing before allowing himself the same rest.

******

The next morning Kagome rose early and bathed. She took her time and soaked in the spring - there was no danger of Inuyasha walking in like he had before, because they had talked about it the previous night. They decided that since Inuyasha didn't need as much sleep as Kagome, he'd make sure to bathe and dress before she woke, and neither of them would run the risk of being surprised.

She left the bathing chamber to find her school uniform on her futon. It had been cleaned and the wrinkles had been steamed out of it. She dressed in her familiar clothing, sparing a wistful thought or two of the clothing she had been wearing the past few days. _Maybe I'll ask Mama or Sango to help me make a yukata,_ she thought. Inuyasha had seemed to like the way she looked in it, and she had to admit she felt more comfortable in the traditional garments than she would have guessed.

Combing her hair out and leaving it loose, she dressed quickly and joined Inuyasha and Tsuki in the dining room.

******

Inuyasha had risen while it was still dark outside. He bathed, all the while listening for the rise and fall of Kagome's breathing. He soaked for a few minutes after washing, and left when he could tell from the sounds she made that Kagome would be waking soon. He dressed and went to the dining room.

The hanyou wasn't surprised to find that Tsuki was already up, sipping a steaming cup of tea in the dining room. She smiled at him over the rim of her cup and he filled his plate and sat across the table from her. They ate in relative silence until Kagome appeared in the doorway, dressed in her usual outfit.

"Good morning!" she chirped, smiling at the room's two occupants. Inuyasha smiled back at her as she served herself and then sat next to him. 

Tsuki broke the companionable quiet. "You will be leaving this morning?"

"Yeah, we should get back," the silver-haired hanyou responded. "I'm sure our friends are wondering where we are," which wasn't necessarily true, "and we have some things to take care of before we get back," which _was_ true and had the added effect of causing Kagome to splutter as she tried to gasp and sip her tea at the same time. She blushed and kept her gaze to the plate in front of her.

The youkai smiled knowingly. "Ah, I see. Wait here, I have something for you," she said. Rising from her position at the table, she left the room and returned quickly, carrying a small bundle.

Handing it to Kagome, she said, "This is for you. I noticed that your mate wears clothing made from the fur of a fire-rat. The clothing you were wearing yesterday is also made from the fire-rat fur. My servants have cleaned it. Please, accept this as a mating gift."

Kagome smiled and hugged the youkai tightly. "We'll come back to visit you, I promise."

Tsuki grinned. "You'd better, or I won't be responsible for what happens."

The trio laughed and Inuyasha and Kagome made ready to leave. With a last farewell to Tsuki, he knelt and waited for Kagome to climb onto his back for the journey to his childhood home. As his promised mate waved goodbye to the youkai, he sped off into the forest.

******

Kagome buried her face in the soft silver hair that billowed around her as she and Inuyasha traveled along their way to Inuyasha's childhood home. She hadn't known very much about his past and was looking forward to seeing it. The young miko admitted to herself that she was extremely curious as to why he had never shared this part of himself, and then had to remind herself that he never had been exactly forthcoming about himself.

She tightened her arms around his shoulders, giving him a small squeeze. He flashed a small grin at her over his shoulder before returning his attention to the journey. Trees and meadows, even small villages flashed by at amazing speed. Kagome could swear that he was traveling faster than usual - and considering the hanyou's impressive speed to begin with, this was no small feat. It suddenly occurred to her that he might be eager - at that, she broke off her thoughts as she felt her face flush brightly. She buried her face again in his hair and instead forced herself to think about all the little details she needed to take care of if she was going to have a reception here, and she was positive her mother, or at least jii-chan, would insist that they be married in her own time as well. She groaned mentally at all the paperwork _that_ would undoubtedly require. Not so much for herself - she was now old enough that she didn't require a parent or guardian's permission to marry, but they would have to somehow establish Inuyasha in her era so their marriage would be legal.

Inuyasha noted their surroundings were becoming more familiar, and began to slow slightly as they neared their destination. Gently squeezing Kagome's knees, he slowed further as they reached a dense forest. Kagome roused herself from the confused tangle of her thoughts and looked at their surroundings. She could see the glint of water in the middle of the forest and, as they drew nearer still, she saw that it was a small stream that flowed over a gentle rise, creating a small waterfall that ended in a clear pool. To her delight, she could faintly see steam rising from the pool. She was so distracted by the beauty of the small waterfall that she completely failed to notice the small....well, not so small, really...well, she couldn't even call it a _house_ really, it was actually more of a....

_Castle._

******


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** The next chapter contains a bit o citrus. It's self contained, which is why it's shorter than the other chapters. You can skip that chapter and go directly to chapter 14 if you wish.

**Disclaimer:** Only Tsuki belongs to me. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 12

******

She gaped, open-mouthed, at the expanse of gardens and buildings, all interconnected by covered walkways. There was even a koi pond in the middle of the buildings, complete with a small bridge over it.

Inuyasha snickered to himself at the look on her face. He gave her knee a small, gentle caress that immediately caused her eyes to lock onto his and a blush to rise to her cheeks. 

"That's it."

Kagome squeaked. "_That's_ where you grew up?"

"Aa. My mother and I lived there alone after my father's death. It's protected by a barrier that's attuned to my aura. If you weren't with me all you would see was a small clearing." The muscles in his thighs bunched as he prepared to jump down from the tree branch they had perched on. Inuyasha thought it would be a good idea to let her see the immediate surroundings before presenting her with the entire package. 

Landing silently, he crouched slightly so that Kagome could climb down. Once she had lowered herself to the forest floor, he smiled at her and took her hand, pulling her gently to his side. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, dropping a small kiss to the top of her head just to hear her small, delighted gasp. They turned and walked towards the gate leading to the castle's grounds.

The gate was a fairly simple, unadorned gate. There was a small plaque near the gate made of a material that looked unfamiliar to Kagome. Walking up to it, Inuyasha placed his palm on it, surprising Kagome when the gates opened silently.

"Come here. I want to make sure the gate will let you in if you aren't with me. It will always open if you are with me, and once we're mated it should open for you even if you are alone, but I don't want to take any chances," Inuyasha said. He took Kagome's right hand in his left as he used the index finger of his right hand to trace onto the plaque what she recognized as the kanji for his own name, followed by the kanji of her own. Using his left hand, he guided Kagome's hand to the plaque, motioning for her to place her hand on the plaque also.

"If you ever want the gates to open for someone else, just do what I did, except you use your own name with the other person's name."

Kagome looked up at him curiously. "So, I could have the gates let Sango-chan in? Miroku-sama too?"

"Keh, why you'd want to let that lecher in I don't understand, but yes, you could do that."

She smiled and the couple turned to walk through the gates.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently as they continued towards the main entrance of the building. They were currently in a lovely courtyard, with statues placed in small groups with benches nearby. The two walked along a carefully raked path. 

"Inuyasha? Who maintains all this?"

He shrugged. "I think the house maintains itself. Everything looks exactly like I remember it did the last time I was here. I think it's...._sealed_ while there's no one here, kind of like I was sealed. There're servants but I don't think they're really _alive_."

Kagome was momentarily puzzled by this, but she pushed it aside. She'd think about that later. Right now, they were at the main door. It was simply decorated, but rich in its details. It looked at first glance like a regular shoji door, but on closer inspection it was anything but regular. The framework of the door was a rich, polished ebony, lacquered to an almost mirror sheen. Instead of rice paper, the door itself was made of a silk that was so fine it was translucent. Inuyasha slid it aside and they stepped into the dim interior.

Pausing to slip her shoes off, she followed the hanyou down a long, wide hallway. There were several doors set into the sides of the hallway. As they reached the first door, she saw that it was open and looked inside curiously.

"This is the formal sitting room. Mother used this room occasionally. I wasn't really allowed in here. She always said I'd get mud everywhere," Inuyasha made a face.

Kagome reached up and tweaked one of his ears softly, laughing. "I'm sure you were into everything when you were little. I think every house has a room like this - no one's allowed into it except when there are guests."

He nodded and they continued their tour of the house. All of the rooms were comfortably if sparsely furnished, and Kagome made mental notes of the locations of the family room and the dining room. They left the first building and crossed to the building next to it. It was connected by a covered walkway and there were rolled-up shades attached to the top of it. She guessed that these could be lowered in bad weather to provide a little more protection from the elements. 

The second building had a much more unassuming entrance than the first. "This is the suite of the master of the house," Inuyasha said, flushing slightly. "I guess now it's ours."

Kagome blushed as she realized what he meant and looked at the floor. Inuyasha cleared his throat slightly and showed her their rooms. There was a large, open bedroom, with a futon that lay on a wooden platform. There were two small dressing rooms attached to the room, both with rooms for storing clothing. On the opposite wall, another door led to a small, informal sitting room that was decorated in the same simple, comfortable style as the rest of the house she had seen. This room also had several shelves of books. She was delighted to see a chaise similar to those in Tsuki's library. This room was open to the outside, as was the bedroom. Inuyasha showed her the small outdoor hot spring that was used for bathing. It had an arrangement of pulleys and beams above it. He explained that these could be used to put up a protective roof if they didn't want to be in the sun or to shelter themselves from rain. The hanyou also surprised Kagome by saying that he had figured out how Tsuki's bathing chamber worked and he was going to do something similar in this house. The spring would remain outside, but part of the bedroom itself would be sectioned off and a small washing area created, with water that did not have to be hauled in every time.

The young miko nodded her approval and they continued on to the small garden outside their suite. It consisted of carefully raked gravel, with a few benches and some large, solitary rocks here and there. To one side was the koi pond she'd seen from the tree in the forest, and beside it was a comfortable looking bench. The couple strolled over to it and sat, surprising Kagome when it rocked. She looked at it closer and found that it was actually a swing, with the framework skillfully camouflaged by fragrant flowering vines. She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and the couple spent a few minutes simply enjoying each other's closeness.

The tour of the house had taken longer than Kagome had thought - the sun was already beginning to set. Her stomach rumbled and she flushed with embarrassment. Instantly amused, Inuyasha stood and, grasping Kagome's hand, he pulled her to her feet. Tucking her beneath his arm, they set off for the house.

"There should be clothes in your dressing room for you. I don't know how it works, but Mother never bought new stuff and somehow still had new things to wear. I think the servants take care of all that - I hope they got your size right." Inuyasha led her to the master suite while he'd been talking and pointed her in the direction of her dressing room, giving her a gentle push.

Kagome entered the dressing room and immediately saw that Inuyasha was correct - there was clothing laid out for her that looked like it would fit her perfectly. There was a simple yukata, plain green linen, with a dark green sash. She dressed quickly, shivering slightly at the chill and then starting in surprise as she noticed that the room was lit with small torches, and when she'd shivered a small fire set carefully into a grate lit itself and spread warmth into the room. Kagome smiled and ran a comb through her hair, then left to meet Inuyasha.

He was waiting her for her on the futon. As she entered the room, he stood and took her hand. The couple left the room and made their way to the dining room.

They smelled the dining room before they saw it. Kagome's mouth watered as she remembered she hadn't eaten since breakfast. They entered the room and saw that the low table had been set with a full complement of steaming dishes, as well as a pot of tea. The couple seated themselves across the table from each other and ate. They talked mostly of trivial matters as they ate; both knew that this was merely a prelude to what would happen later. Hungry as she was, Kagome barely tasted the expertly prepared meal.

Finally, the young couple had finished their meal. They sipped one last cup of tea. Suddenly, they could not look each other in the eyes. Both were eager and hesitant at the same time. 

Inuyasha stood. "Go on to our suite, Kagome. I'll join you there shortly."

He left the room, pausing to drop a reassuring kiss on her cheek as he passed her. She sipped at her tea one last time before rising. She stepped out of the room and turned to face her future.

******

Inuyasha knew, logically, that he didn't need to patrol the grounds. He was the only one besides Kagome who could enter the castle's barrier, and Kagome was safely inside it. He supposed that it was possible that Sesshoumaru could enter it also, but he was fairly certain his brother didn't even know where it was, and somehow he knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't interrupt. _It must be a habit by now. It's like I can't rest unless I know I've done everything I can to make sure Kagome's safe,_ he thought to himself. He was alternately dreading and looking forward to what would happen tonight. He was relatively - okay, completely - inexperienced when it came to mating. He knew what was required of him - he needed to mark her during the act - but it was the act itself that intimidated him. The mechanics of it were fairly obvious, especially as he'd grown up in the forest and that kind of thing was pretty hard to avoid. No, he was more concerned about Kagome's reaction. Would she reject him? Sure, she'd seen him unclothed once, but Miroku had also been there and he couldn't really be certain, but he thought he had detected a sudden spike in her scent. It pleased him but again, until later that night he wouldn't know for sure. He'd been rejected before, by Kikyou, who had refused him in his hanyou form. She'd wanted him to become human before she would allow him to touch her.

He barely noticed the deepening twilight until he found himself back at the main building of the small complex. He figured that about thirty minutes or so had passed since he'd left her, and made his way to their suite, swallowing nervously.

******

Inuyasha had paused to bathe quickly before entering their sleeping chamber. Now, clad in only a sleeping yukata, he slid aside the door. Kagome had lit several torches and there was a warm fire blazing merrily in the small fire pit, warming the room comfortably. Kagome herself had obviously bathed also, as her hair was damp and curling slightly. She also was clothed in a sleeping yukata, though hers reached her ankles, while his stopped mid-calf. She looked at him nervously with her heart in her eyes. He walked over to the futon and sat next to her. He kissed her softly, gratified to feel most of the tension leave her body. She leaned into his kiss as he cupped her chin with one hand. 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Once it's done, there's no going back. Better to change your mind now."

Kagome shook her head vehemently. "I've wanted this for so long, Inuyasha. I've never been more certain of anything."

He gazed down into her eyes and knew she meant it. He couldn't believe it. She was so lovely, so strong, and so caring - and she was his. 

******


	13. The scoop on Chapter 13

Hi everyone!

Originally I was going to post the "lemon" chapter on ff.net. However....after some reconsideration I've decided not to. I **have** posted that chapter, however. The entire story so far including that chapter is posted at www (dot) fandomination (dot) net (slash) ?mode (equals) fanfic (&) fanficid (equals) 64079. If that "link" is too confusing....just go to fandomination (dot) net and click on Anime, then Inu-Yasha (There's an "Inuyasha" category also...I'm not sure why they're separate...). It should be on page 2 of the story listing.

Chapter 14 (the last chapter! w00t!) will be posted on Tuesday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the final chapter of this story. I have some additional notes at the end of the story.

**Disclaimer:** Only Tsuki belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Kagome's Gone**  
by Maia Serrelinda  
Chapter 14

******

Kagome woke slowly, surrounded by a soothing warmth. She opened her eyes sleepily to find Inuyasha's golden eyes gleaming at her.

"Did you sleep well, koishii?" he asked with a knowing gleam in his eye.

She flushed and smacked him playfully in the chest. He caught her hand and kissed her open palm, bringing a smile of delight to her lovely face.

"So...it's done? We're mated now?" she asked.

"Hai. I'll show you," he said, and guided her hand to the curve of her neck, where his mark now stood. The bite he had placed there had healed over, leaving a vibrant red scar. She could feel its slightly raised outlines as she ran her fingertips over the mark.

She smiled, and kissed him before rising to go bathe. A draft of cool air reminded her that she was naked; and she smirked at her mate before wrapping the sheet around herself and making her way to the spring to the sounds of his amused laughter behind her.

******

The newly mated couple ate breakfast before packing up the few items they had brought with them. Kagome wore Tsuki's gift of fire-rat clothing but packed up a few of the outfits she had found in her dressing room. Hand in hand, they left the grounds of the house before Inuyasha knelt to allow his mate to settle herself on his back for the journey to Kaede's village.

This journey was entirely different from the long, tedious traveling they had done before the jewel had been completed. This time Kagome felt free to stroke Inuyasha's ears and kiss his neck as she'd so often wanted to do before.

Kagome wasn't the only one enjoying this journey - Inuyasha now felt comfortable giving her knees and thighs caresses and small squeezes. Several times the couple stopped to admire a pretty meadow or merely to embrace again, confident in this new freedom they had to express their feelings to one another.

As evening fell, they neared the village. They had already crossed the borders of the forest some time ago, and by now even Kagome could see the lights of the village's fires and lamps.

She sighed, reluctant to let go of the time they had spent alone together, and was about to half-jokingly suggest that they delay their return for a couple of days, when a small russet blur shot across the clearing bordering the village to smack into Inuyasha's chest with an audible _thump_.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back!" the young kitsune exclaimed. "I missed you!" Catching his breath, he sped up Inuyasha's chest to burrow in Kagome's arms as Inuyasha helped Kagome down from her perch on his back. Shippou buried his head in Kagome's shirt, saying that her new clothes looked nice on her, when his eyes widened. They flew up to Kagome's slightly reddened cheeks. "You're finally together! I'm so happy!" he cheered and perched on Kagome's shoulder, peeling back her haori to rub his tiny hands over Inuyasha's mark. "It sure took you guys long enough!"

Inuyasha looked fierce for a moment and then gave up the charade as he ruffled the kit's head affectionately.

They heard a soft _thump_ and a "Hentai!" and immediately afterwards a male "Itai!" as the trio grinned at each other.

"That would be Sango-chan and Miroku-sama," Kagome said, starting forward just as they rounded the curve and stood before the couple. Kagome raced forward, enfolding her friend in a tight embrace. 

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed. She looked slightly puzzled, as if she couldn't understand why Kagome was hugging her.

Kagome looked inquiringly at her mate, who shrugged indifferently. "I didn't tell them what happened. I didn't want to waste any time."

Kagome looked torn between anger that he hadn't told anyone and delight that he hadn't wanted to take any more time to reach her than he had to. Finally, she stuck her tongue out at her mate and pulled her eyelid down with one finger in an ancient child's taunt before hooking her arm through the bewildered taijiya's and heading off the village. 

Miroku looked between the retreating women and the laughing hanyou shrugging resignedly. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Inuyasha chuckled a last time and said, "Let's follow them. I think it's important to hear both sides."

The two men followed the path the women had taken a minute earlier. They rounded a corner just in time to see the women slip into the hut that they had helped to build the year before that now served as their base when they were in the village.

Miroku and Inuyasha stepped inside just as Sango and Kagome seated themselves around the fire. The two males settled around the fire also, Inuyasha sitting close to his mate and dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head. This small gesture caused Miroku's eyebrows to shoot up so far they were hidden under his thick fringe of bangs. Sango's jaw dropped slightly.

Together, the couple related the events leading up to the last day or so, leaving out the marking part as if they had prearranged it. After Inuyasha had rescued Kagome at the end of the story, Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at Inuyasha somewhat nervously. He nodded slightly and she turned to face their friends.

"We, um, have something to tell you guys," Kagome started. Shippou opened his mouth to spill the news, but before he could get a sound out, Inuyasha had clapped his hand over the kitsune's mouth. Miroku and Sango leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, um, something happened while were away," she blushed and looked at the fire.

Inuyasha decided to spare her the embarrassment, announcing, "We're mated."

Silence reigned over the hut for a split second before Sango's joyful "Kagome-chan!" split the air as the taijiya leapt over the fire to snatch up her dearest friend in a fierce hug. The two girls laughed happily as Miroku slapped his friend on the back.

******

The next few weeks sped by. Kagome had explained to Kaede what they wanted to do to celebrate their mating, and a small celebration would be held on the outskirts of the village in two weeks' time. They had sent a messenger, in the form of Miroku's tanuki friend Hachi, to Tsuki and to Sesshoumaru. Hachi returned sooner than expected with the responses, as they soon found out - Sesshoumaru had actually been visiting Tsuki when Hachi arrived. 

Kagome and Inuyasha had traveled through the well to Kagome's time, to tell her mother and grandfather the news. Kagome's mother had long since prepared paperwork so that Inuyasha could live in her time if he needed to, much to their surprise. When they asked her about it, she smiled knowingly and would only say that she'd had a feeling they might be needed. They were married in a traditional ceremony, Kagome wearing her mother's wedding kimono. Souta was thrilled that Inuyasha was officially a part of the family.

The reception/celebration went off without a hitch. Everyone was on their best behavior and even though the villagers were a bit nervous around Tsuki and around Sesshoumaru, everyone seemed to get along just fine. The food was plentiful and the music constant. Night fell, and some of the guests began to drift away from the celebration, though a good number remained, dancing and singing around the bonfire that had been built as the night grew chilly. Rin and Shippou were both asleep in the main room of the group's hut. They had decided earlier that evening that Inuyasha and Kagome would share the room that Kagome had previously shared with Sango. Sango would take Miroku's room, and Miroku would sleep in the main room for the time being. Watching their friends so obviously in love and so happy in their new relationship gave the couple an added push, and since they were already courting, it seemed it was only a matter of time before they, too, were mated.

The celebration continued until dawn the next morning. The sun rose to find Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's arms. They were nestled in a thick branch of a large tree that overlooked the festivities. Most of the remaining revelers had either shuffled off towards their own beds or simply fallen asleep where they were. Sesshoumaru and Tsuki had left together, presumably because traveling together would be easier, but the way Rin slept peacefully as Tsuki held her spoke of something more. Even Sango and Miroku were sleeping together - Miroku leaning against a tree trunk and Sango leaning against Miroku. His arms were around her and her hands clasped his. 

Sleepily, Kagome wondered what the future held for all of them, now that the Jewel had been completed. She and Inuyasha could travel back and forth between the times, but she didn't know how long that would be possible. She inhaled deeply, breathing in Inuyasha's scent. She allowed his comforting presence to lull her back to sleep. She'd think about that later. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the present.

******

Epilogue

******

Sango and Miroku married a few months after Kagome and Inuyasha had. Kagome and Inuyasha moved out of their shared hut and built a small house on the spot where Kagome's family home stood. They traveled back and forth between Inuyasha's larger home and their home in the village, as well as between Kagome's time and the feudal era. 

Kagome and Inuyasha decided not to have children. They had found that Kagome didn't seem to age - whether it was due to the jewel's connection with her soul or her mating to Inuyasha or a combination of those, they couldn't tell. Regardless of the cause, they had decided that they had plenty of time for children later if they so desired. For now, they were so devoted to one another that they wanted to simply enjoy their time together. 

Sango and Miroku had four children - three girls and one boy. Their children were the caretakers of what would eventually become the Higurashi shrine. 

-owari-

**Author's Notes:** Well, it's done. I want to thank everyone who encouraged me to continue this story after I'd abandoned it in the beginning. I know I sort of left it to rot on its own for a while there, but I always intended to finish it, I just never had the time.

There are a few elements to this story that I intentionally left open. First, I never addressed what happened with the Shikon no Tama. This ties in to another issue I left unaddressed - how Kagome and Inuyasha reconcile their lifespans. I never really intended to wrap that up with this story. I left it unexplained. The reason why is that the best solution to this issue that I ever saw was in moonsilver's excellent story "The Gift". I read her take on it and knew I couldn't come up with anything better. I was afraid that I'd end up writing something too close to her solution, so I decided it was better to just leave it.

Second, I didn't really do a lot of follow-up. I didn't want this story to become some sprawling epic. The main point of this story was to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. Even the kidnapping plot was very secondary to this story. I've been married for several years - you can't just ignore the bad times that come along with the joyful times. So I purposely didn't explore their relationship after their reception.

Third - is Kagome a descendant of Miroku and Sango? I know I hint at the possibility. The answer is - I don't know. I hinted at it intentionally, but I don't really think she is. Again, because I didn't want this to become some sprawling epic, I didn't explore how the shrine and its grounds pass down through history to Kagome's family. I left it unclear so you can draw your own conclusions.

The last thing I want to address is the issue of a sequel. I know someone will ask, so I'll say that I do not plan to write a sequel to this story. In my universe, Sesshoumaru and Tsuki are together, but I don't know if it's long-term or what. Either way, I won't be exploring their relationship and I don't intend to. Sorry.

One last thing - I'm not sure how much more Inuyasha fanfiction I will write. I still love Inuyasha, but I increasingly feel like the fandom is at critical mass - there's simply too much of it. I've written one Rurouni Kenshin story, and I still have ideas for a Bebop one-shot and a Slayers story. I'm not saying I'll never write more Inuyasha fiction, just that I don't have any plans for it right now.

Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
